


三色堇

by Cinsinra, duraxe02



Series: merulanoir作品翻译：勿忘我 [1]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: AUish, BDSM, Blood and Wine (The Witcher 3 DLC) Spoilers, Character Study, M/M, Retelling, 中文翻译
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2020-10-29 05:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 32,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20791208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinsinra/pseuds/Cinsinra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/duraxe02/pseuds/duraxe02
Summary: 杰洛特和雷吉斯在寻女小队时就彼此倾慕。在很久很久之后，他们重获机会，但事情不会总是在预料之中的。两人各自心怀秘密，总有一天需要作出艰难的抉择，然后接受它们。整个故事的重述，主要聚焦在血与酒的时间线，一些性格上的探索，一个爱情故事，以及一个圆满的结局。





	1. 争取

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Heartsease](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15202772) by [merulanoir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merulanoir/pseuds/merulanoir). 

> 一切人物属于原著，本文一切赞誉属于原作者merulanoir，如有翻译不恰当的欢迎指正。

**I**

他们初遇是在杰洛特第一次在凯尔莫罕过冬的时候。哈泽尔比杰洛特大约早了十多年踏上猎魔之路，有将近十五年没回过狼学院。他在十一月十七日到达要塞主厅的时候，提到了一些陶森特的事以及那里的宜人气候。男人经过杰洛特身边，他的思绪开始流转，从一个想法跳跃到另一个，就跟平时一样。

杰洛特开始猎魔有两年多了。去年他没能赶回来过冬，因为那时他正做着一个去尼弗迦德的护送委托。他还在努力适应和这么多的猎魔人呆在一起的感觉。凯尔莫罕既安全又熟悉，只是有时他人的喧闹声和亲近感对他来说太多了。杰洛特不明白究竟是自己过于孤僻，还是他所能忍受的酒后胡言也就到这个地步而已。

不过，总体上还是挺舒适的。和他仅有的大家族呆在一块儿让他身心放松，久违地，他在人前没什么好遮遮掩掩的。

十二月初的一个星期四晚，杰洛特独自坐着，等艾斯凯尔来找他吃晚饭，就在这时哈泽尔的声音吸引了他的注意。对方的声线醇厚而柔和，不像一些人，哈泽尔无需扯着嗓门就能让自己被听到。别人会倾听是因为哈泽尔说话率真，不屑于编织话术来伪装自己。这种反差感引起了杰洛特的兴趣，年长猎魔人的体格像头公牛，黑褐色的头发，深色胡须，甚至高过了坐在同一桌的其他人，这让他很容易被当成头脑简单四肢发达的家伙，但不知为何，杰洛特无法轻易得出这种结论。

他并不是故意偷听他的前辈们谈话，杰洛特发现自己越是享受哈泽尔的声音，就越是无法控制地想多听一些。他单纯地专注于对方说话的韵律，具体说了什么并不重要。这让他心绪平静，一时间大厅里所有的噪音都从他耳中消失了。

直到哈泽尔突然和他对上视线，对方发觉了杰洛特一直在盯着他看，杰洛特心里一凉，做好被他训斥或是嘲笑的准备。他知道自己总是有些不合群，而这没帮上任何忙。

但哈泽尔没有把矛头转向他，只是_眨了眨眼_然后递给他一个微笑，仿佛对这个年轻人投来目光的原因心知肚明。杰洛特迅速撇开视线，一边诅咒自己苍白的肤色，即便经历了变异，还是成功地脸红了。他用眼角的余光看到，哈泽尔的注意力又重新放回了维瑟米尔身上（老猎魔人对今年回来过冬的人数感到不满，抱怨这么多人到了明年一月就会把食品储藏室吃空了，尽管杰洛特知道维瑟米尔只是很高兴他们之中的大部分还活着）。

艾斯凯尔在他旁边坐下，端给他一碗炖菜，开始不停地跟杰洛特描述一些年轻学徒的滑稽动作，但他并没有仔细听进去。就在艾斯凯尔再一次后悔接受了教官这个位置的时候，杰洛特得出结论，对于哈泽尔，他只是觉得有些惊讶，而不是着迷。

**II**

两天后哈泽尔找上了他。杰洛特选择了一个地点偏僻的训练场，以寻求独处的机会。当他听到走廊里哈泽尔的脚步声时，他正在练习单人剑技。男人并不想鬼鬼祟祟地接近他，所以杰洛特在转身之前结束了动作。

“你叫杰洛特，对吗？”哈泽尔边说，和他握了手，“维瑟米尔把你的事都和我说了，”他微笑着补充道。

“我敢打赌都不是什么好事。你是？”杰洛特回答道，他穿上布衫，今天天气不错，尽管阳光明媚，空气依然寒冷，训练时出的一身汗在慢慢变凉。根据太阳的位置判断，现在是午时两点。

“哈泽尔塔伦。离开有些日子了，一直在南边走动。”他的r发音轻微卷翘，但杰洛特听不出来这是某种口音还是他的说话方式如此。他的名字念起来像一道闷雷，杰洛特浅浅地想。

“我第一次回这里过冬，开始猎魔大概两年出头。”

“回来有些不适应，是不是？你习惯了独自一人的陪伴和隐私然后再回来看这出哑剧，嗯？”哈泽尔低笑着，_这名年长者已经观察过他好几回_的念头从杰洛特脑中闪过。显然他并不是唯一一个感到好奇的人。

“没错，我已经……”他开了个头，但突然又不确定自己接下来要说些什么。他不擅长寒暄，遣词造句的能力总是在关键时刻抛弃他。

哈泽尔看着他，眼里既有笑意也有思忖。

“所以，你就是那个在奥森弗特附近干掉了一只石化鸡蛇的猎魔人？据我所闻，那是个棘手的混账。我还听说你做得很好，不久后我经过那里，市井里还不停讨论着一个满头银发却年轻得不可思议的猎魔人。”

杰洛特微微颔首，下颌绷得紧紧的。他同时还很不擅长接受赞美。他的大脑总是在不停回顾那些本可以有所不同、本可以做得更好的事情。这些回忆淡化了完成委托后的成就感。对他来说不算新鲜，因为他是个完美主义者。然而，在猎魔之路上，这种性格在他心里投下了阴影。杰洛特不知道其他人怎么在心里平衡他们的抉择（好的和坏的都有）。独自踏上猎魔之路后，他已经因此度过了数个不眠之夜。

哈泽尔继续看着他，给予他空间。杰洛特没有感到和其他健谈的人在一起时那种尴尬，恰恰相反，他对于年长者的兴趣渐渐复苏了。最终，哈泽尔长出一口气，捏了捏他的肩膀。他的手掌在寒风中带来温暖，杰洛特仿佛找到了支点，尽管这听起来很蠢。这让他更有存在感，周遭的一切更加真实了。

这感觉还不错，他决定，新奇而古怪，但感觉不错。

“想来打一场吗？”哈泽尔打破了沉默，他的脸上浮现狡黠的微笑。杰洛特点点头，讶异于哈泽尔竟然愿意和他对打，和他这样一个初出茅庐的猎魔人。不过他认为格斗中对手能教给他的东西就跟一场真诚的谈话差不多（或者与他们一起喝得烂醉），所以他心底里渴望着交手。

哈泽尔褪下白衫，他体格健壮，肤色黝黑，粗糙的深色毛发覆盖了他的胸膛和腹部。_梅里泰莉在上，这男人是个庞然巨物，_杰洛特艰难地想到。他没见过第二个哈泽尔这样的狼派猎魔人，要不是他有个和杰洛特一模一样的徽章，他或许会猜对方是熊学院的。

虽然如此，他们的相似之处在于，岁月也给哈泽尔留下了伤痕。杰洛特身上有一些疤，但哈泽尔的身体像是个战场，尽管他还没在路上见过残疾的猎魔人。下意识地，杰洛特的视线落在那些痕迹上。尤其是道特别长的苍白伤疤，从哈泽尔的胸口一直划到肚脐上方，这肯定是一次死里逃生的体验。

“石化蜥蜴，”哈泽尔解释道，看到他的眼神在那条伤疤上游走。杰洛特意识到他又被抓了个现行，这次他感觉到脸上的热气后迅速撤回了视线。他脱掉自己的上衣捡起旁边的训练用剑，回身面对另一名资深猎魔人。哈泽尔毫不避讳地盯着他，边抓起一根钝头的长矛，掂量着手感。他的眼睛充满友善，不过里面多了些新的东西，看起来……有些欣赏？

在他面前杰洛特觉得自己十分苗条而青涩，但实际上他成为一个真正的男人已经有好几年了。况且各种意义上他个子也不算小，甚至还有些大胆的乡下姑娘乐意和他共度良宵，客观分析杰洛特长得还是不错的，彼此彼此吧，以及_我到底他妈的在想些什么？_

哈泽尔摆出准备架势，依旧挂着挥之不去的微笑。风渐渐平息，太阳刚好向西方山脊开始倾斜。越过训练场的石墙打下来的阳光照在哈泽尔双眼，让它们闪耀着深棕色的光芒。这一刻，杰洛特回到了现实，也进入惯用的进攻姿态。

然后一切杂念烟消云散，因为他熟悉战斗。这仿佛就是他的天性。青草试炼后他拿到了全新的身体，战斗的欲望，他在一举一动间找到了心灵的慰藉。这种欲望帮助他消解了丧失伙伴的悲痛，和对未知前路的恐惧。如今它依然存在，尽管杰洛特很少再允许自己在战斗中迷失。

他觉得自己的嘴角也不禁上扬，有种沁人心脾的感觉。

“全力以赴？”哈泽尔问道，杰洛特点头确认，肾上腺素奔涌的愉悦感令他皮肤刺痒。

两人从简单的招式起手，哈泽尔也在通过突刺和佯攻不停试探他。而后他突然扯开一个不怀好意的笑容，以极快的速度朝他挥击，长矛掠过杰洛特鼻尖时发出破空的嗡鸣。好戏开场。

哈泽尔的战斗风格就像他的说话方式，杰洛特开始回忆之前的经历，就像现在这样把身体交给战斗本能。这个男人体格庞大却十分敏捷，行动丝毫没有受到影响，每一个动作都很干练，他全心全意地信任着自己的技术。杰洛特对哈泽尔使出了浑身解数，尝试在几处落下了攻击，然而两人技巧上的差距宛如鸿沟。通常这会令他心烦意乱，但现在杰洛特只当作是学习的机会，把所有注意力投在战斗中。

紧接着哈泽尔丢出一记迅猛的进攻，而杰洛特来不及闪避。他只能堪堪做到不让自己的头部捱这一击，但长矛扫过他脑后，把他绑头发的皮绳带了下来。他调整姿势滚到旁边，拨开挡在眼前的头发站起来。哈泽尔咧嘴一笑，暂时停下了动作。

“你得再放松些，杰洛特，忘记那些烦扰着你的事情，顺其自然。”他指出，嗓音柔和却带着奇妙的重量。杰洛特按他说的做了。_自己浑身是汗，肌肉隐隐作痛，但同时又感到无与伦比的兴奋、强大以及一往无前。_他冲哈泽尔露出笑容，头发不听使唤地落回眼前，一种敬佩之情不由自主攀上他心底。

看他渐渐适应，哈泽尔的喜悦也溢于言表，就像他找到了什么珍贵的宝藏一般。杰洛特有些困惑，但这种崭新的感觉再一次给他带来了愉悦。

哈泽尔又动了，杰洛特的眼睛几乎跟不上他迅速的动作，他的身体在大脑之前作出了反应。交锋继续，但所有的所有都大不相同了。战斗的极限被一次次刷新，哈泽尔把他推向边缘，杰洛特随之而动。他没有精打细算的功夫，因为他下一次的格挡将哈泽尔的矛破成了两截。两人第二次中断对决，都在喘着粗气，杰洛特不知道他们打了多久，哈泽尔痛快地笑了一声扔开手上的残片。

“早知道就不该用那个老古董。”他边说着边举起紧握的双拳。哈泽尔眼神示意他，杰洛特擦了擦额头的汗，也扔下剑。哈泽尔笑意更浓，眼睛里光芒闪烁。

“最好还是留着那把剑，杰洛特。你很快就会知道的。”说完他就直直地冲了过来。

以梅里泰莉之名啊，杰洛特的确见识到了。如果拿着武器的哈泽尔是一个实实在在的挑战，那么赤手空拳的他就是另一个维度的东西。就好像刀剑对他来说只是累赘，这才是他与生俱来的战斗方式，不管面对人类还是魔物。他先挥出几拳，接下来才彻底放开了打，似乎这一切没有丝毫阻滞。

杰洛特抛开所有先入为主的设想，他反击，进攻，闪避，他的世界聚焦在这眼前。他的思想通常不会关闭，但此时达到了一份诡异的宁静。这份宁静壮丽而可怖，却不足以让他停下来。

与此同时他也能看到哈泽尔在观察他。对方_看穿_了他，看穿了杰洛特随他而动的每一个步伐，而他对看在眼里的东西无比满意。

杰洛特对时间的概念模糊了，但最终他的肌肉先开始支撑不住。哈泽尔一个横扫使他失去平衡，将他按在训练场的墙上。对方压着杰洛特，前臂架住他的胸膛，两人身体近乎无间地紧贴在一起。

有好一会儿他们都只是不停地喘粗气。杰洛特迷失在了脑海里，肉体充盈着疼痛和各种触感。他感觉到疼，但那不重要，因为他明白当下没有任何危险。哈泽尔一直压着他，杰洛特对自己没有转圜余地这点知道得_一清二楚。_这本该万分困扰，可他能感知到的只有另一人炙热的体温，还有自己是如何被完完全全地困于对方和石墙之间，以及这一切是如何让他的身体里升腾起一种截然不同的火焰。

他抬起没被压住的左手，缓慢地、犹豫地顺着哈泽尔身侧滑下去，感受其下汗湿的皮肤与肌肉。这一行动无关理性，只是自然的规律驱使。

_一切本该如此，一切理应继续。_

哈泽尔的眼睛因为这接触微微瞪大了，随即他闭上眼呼出一口气。有那么一阵子他只是让杰洛特自由探索触及到的每一寸身体。当他再次睁眼，眸子变得更暗了些。他看起来有瞬间的沉思，然后杰洛特的手指触及到了一处敏感点令他低声咒骂。

紧接着他吻上杰洛特就像他从未有过这般肌肤之亲。哈泽尔的右手轻轻地攥住他的发丝，左手绕到他腰间将对方拉得更近。杰洛特回吻，一丝微弱的呻吟从口中漏出来。诸神在上，为什么没人告诉他这感觉如此甜蜜？亲吻不认识的姑娘好比一个白雾弥漫的清晨，相较之下，这才是七月正午熊熊燃烧的烈阳。

杰洛特担心自己会在哈泽尔炙热的吻中燃烧殆尽，他的双手自动缠上哈泽尔的黑发。对方的舌尖扫过杰洛特的双唇，轻轻挑逗着，然后杰洛特屈服了，任由哈泽尔灵巧的舌头四处扫荡。

哈泽尔中断了吻，舌尖继续向下划过杰洛特的脖颈，品尝着肌肤与汗水的盐分。他的气息又浅又热，当他吮吸着杰洛特耳下的皮肉时，年轻猎魔人的喉咙里发出一阵渴求的声音。他应该为自己表现得如此放荡而感到羞愧，但这感觉太美妙了。他敢打赌哈泽尔也有同样的感觉，因为对方的硬物在宽松裤子里变得越来越烫。

杰洛特沉溺于每一丝触感。他模糊地记起普通人对于搞在一起的两个男人的各种诋毁与憎恨，可是这么正当的事情怎么会有错呢？在凯尔莫罕，这种关系更多地被当成是一种怪癖而不是禁忌，然而在外面就不同了。_他不在乎别人怎么说_，当哈泽尔继续在他的身上留下印记时，这个想法在他的脑海里一闪而过。

哈泽尔停下动作，看着他的眼睛笑了，瞳孔扩大了一圈。杰洛特只能从对方的眼神来推断自己双颊涨红嘴唇微肿的模样。

“你很特别，”哈泽尔轻声说道，再一次亲吻他。他向前碾过杰洛特肿胀的性器，杰洛特觉得自己的前端已经渗出了水。他自觉没有经历过另一个男人，但这能有多困难呢？他相信哈泽尔绝不会趁人之危，而杰洛特早就心痒难抑。

“是的，特别，”哈泽尔贴着杰洛特的唇重复道，“我可以提供给你这个，只有现在，还是说我亲爱的，你渴望另一种截然不同的东西。”

杰洛特尝试找回自我，他抬起一边眉毛，无声地询问。哈泽尔注视着他，仿佛在寻找什么。他的手掌落在杰洛特的腰间，拇指轻抚对方裤子上方裸露的肌肤。杰洛特一激灵，向下磨蹭着以求得到更多甜美的碰触。哈泽尔眼神更暗了，似乎已经下定决心。

在杰洛特能用混沌的脑子搞清楚究竟发生了什么前，哈泽尔将他翻了个面，片刻后就再次被摁在墙上。他有一秒的慌乱，直到耳边响起哈泽尔的低语：

“只要一个字，任何你不喜欢的，尽管说出来。”他的声音有如丝绸般顺滑，在一片迷蒙雾气里占据着沉甸甸的存在感。杰洛特点点头然后他听到对方的低吼。

哈泽尔在他后颈不停地落下吻，将杰洛特的双臂固定在背后。打斗带来的欲望回笼，杰洛特彻底放手了，屈服于哈泽尔野蛮地顶弄着他的臀缝以及在暴露咽喉上留下吻痕的感觉。高潮在体内慢慢垒筑，而他甚至还没碰过自己。

突然哈泽尔扒下他的裤子，酷爽的空气让他阴茎跳动了两下，随即一只粗糙的大手上前包裹住那根柱体。杰洛特张口呻吟，即便只是这种触碰也太过刺激了，哈泽尔温热的吐息拂过他左脸。

“你想射吗？想让我给予你快感吗？”他的声音很轻，却被一种黑暗的腔调填满，这几乎是杰洛特经历过最下流的东西了。一声呜咽从他嘴里跑出来，但除此之外什么也没有。

哈泽尔阴暗地笑了笑，然后他_咬了_杰洛特，大力而凶狠地正好落在脖子与肩膀连接处。同时，他的手开始在杰洛特流水的性器上撸动。疼痛和快感一并迸发的瞬间几乎让他大脑过载，破碎的呻吟是他仅能发出的声音。

当哈泽尔停下动作，留下杰洛特在原地不停喘息，感到前所未有的饥渴。哈泽尔只是把拇指抚过他的龟头，他的腰就想往前送，就快要到了……

“你得出声请求，杰洛特。低声下气地求我，或许我会让你射一次。”哈泽尔对着他耳朵嘶嘶地说道，一边舔弄新鲜的咬痕。触觉化为滚烫的卷须从那处扩散开来，蔓延全身。

“拜、拜托，”杰洛特艰难地开口，喘得上气不接下气，试图厘清混乱的感觉。一切都太过了。

“我没听到，”哈泽尔发出嗡嗡的低沉声音，只给予他阴茎最轻微的一丁点爱抚。

“求你，求求你让我高潮，我快了，拜托……”杰洛特喃喃地说，试图将足够的单词串成一句话。他感到无助且空洞，但这种体验还不赖。仿佛他可以把主动权暂时交出去，而哈泽尔会照顾好剩下的事情。他需要做的就只是相信眼前的男人。

哈泽尔轻柔地笑了，开始缓慢地套弄。

“我想要听到你的声音，杰洛特，让我知道你有多喜欢做我的玩物。”

他尝试与之抗争，一部分羞耻心仍然依附于他。这感觉不太对劲，然而他记不得缘由。

哈泽尔再一次把他往墙上摁去，挤出他肺里的空气，对方的坚硬性器磨蹭着杰洛特光裸的臀部。

“照我说的做，否则就会被这样又饥又渴地吊着，没有我的命令不能碰你自己，”他以阴暗的语调对杰洛特耳语，用自己的阴茎在他臀缝里来回滑动。杰洛特放出一声哭腔，就一次，然后哈泽尔又咬了他。

他毫不留情地又啃又吸，同时那只长着茧子的手继续在杰洛特硬梆梆的老二上撸动。杰洛特彻底崩溃了。

他在哈泽尔掠食他的脖颈，更加用力地套弄时肆意呻吟，放声呜咽。

“你太棒了，”哈泽尔还在对他说，“你是我的。”

高潮来得如此猛烈，杰洛特感觉像是有人给他来了一拳。他的脑袋里安静得可怕，只有哈泽尔的声音，对方的轻哼像一阵风将他刮起，然后又把他缓慢地、温柔地放下。

直到杰洛特稍微回复了一些理智，他发觉自己坐在地上靠着哈泽尔的胸膛。他依稀记得年长者在他两腿一软的时候接住了自己。哈泽尔在他的肩膀上种下一个吻，杰洛特能感觉到他在微笑。

“你感觉如何？”

“呃。”

他听见对方爽朗的笑声，左臂把杰洛特紧紧地环在坚实的胸膛前，右手不停抚摸着他的脖子和脸颊。仅仅用美妙绝伦还不足以形容杰洛特此时的感受，他彻底在哈泽尔的怀抱中放松了身体，至少现在，他允许自己这么做。某种程度上，杰洛特难以相信他会需要这些和煦的照顾，就像他在一分钟前渴求着释放一样。

不久后，杰洛特转了个身，哈泽尔让他面对自己。两人再次唇齿相接的时候，杰洛特仍然是字面意思的坐在对方大腿上，这个吻缠绵而令人陶醉，更加慢条斯理。哈泽尔将他搂紧，分开后靠着杰洛特的额头。

“我从不敢奢望能得到这些，”他低声说道，“你还好吧？”

杰洛特掂量着话语。他感到无比平静，就像有人用湿布把思想里的一团乱抹去，给他清出大片空白的地方。

“嗯，我……我很好。我……我很喜欢。”最后一个句子像是个问句。

“想要改天再做一次吗？”哈泽尔问他，微笑弯成一个略微饥饿的弧度。

“是的。”杰洛特轻喘着说。

“在这个冬天，杰洛特，你我可以拥有彼此。只存在于我们之间，不会有其他人知道。不是因为我对此深恶痛绝，而是有些人不理解，会更倾向于去破坏这种关系。”哈泽尔说道。声音有些悲伤，杰洛特知道这悲伤不仅仅来源于他们两个都是男人这一点。

杰洛特点点头，然后哈泽尔再一次吻了他。

**III**

哈泽尔在四月初离开了。动身前一夜，他给了杰洛特一把匕首，然后在床上凶狠地干了他。那以后，他们就几乎断了音讯往来。

杰洛特不能确定他对此作何感想。他感到不舍，因为两人在往后的漫长年月里相遇的概率微乎其微。同时他也迫不及待地想重返猎魔之路，在这一切的一切之外，他是个猎魔人，是头独狼。他感觉这个冬天里自己改变的甚至比在旅途中的更多，以一种温吞的方式。哈泽尔不仅仅把杰洛特当作床伴，他近乎无情地训练杰洛特，械斗和徒手格斗，法印，以及炼金术。两人走得很近，尽管缺少任何一角这种关系都会被误认为是爱情。对此他们也直截了当地谈过，所以它从未给两人带来烦恼。

他还学会了如何给予和接受这种特殊的快感，虽然杰洛特不知道这是否重要。哈泽尔在必要的时候可以很温柔，但如果他察觉杰洛特还能承受更多，会毫不手软地像战斗一样将他逼至极限。

当杰洛特意识到自己无可救药地喜欢臣服于另一半时，他陷入了认知危机。他感觉自己软弱而愚蠢，还试图瞒过哈泽尔。大概瞒了三个小时，直到资深猎魔人循迹找到他。哈泽尔没有以此取笑杰洛特，恰恰相反，他带着白发的年轻人出去转了转，在这几个小时里两人聊了很多。似乎，当你不需要一直盯着对方眼睛的时候，谈论那些困难的话题会更加轻松。只有哈泽尔的解释让他稍微好受一些：这是一种选择，同时还是一种珍稀的礼物。绝对不会在未经双方同意下被送出的礼物，只会让他更加完整，而永远，永远不会从他身上剥夺任何东西。

哈泽尔还教会了他安全词的用法，逼着他用了一次。在很多年以前他就选好了自己的，杰洛特知道，他也总是将杜鹃花和大丽花与这种性质的行为联系起来。

***

“你接下来要去哪儿，杰洛特？”在建筑里所有灯火消逝之后，哈泽尔问他，杰洛特看着对方微微一笑。

“我还没想好。大概我还会再留一阵，等着通往北方的路上的积雪消融。”

“所以，打算往北走？”

“或许吧。”

哈泽尔笑了笑，明白杰洛特模糊其词的原因，他想在春天来临时独自上路。杰洛特需要时间和空间来适应现在这个全新的自我。就像他经历过的青草试炼，只不过远比试炼要温和得多。

“这是我度过的最愉快的一个冬季，我会一直记得你。”哈泽尔说。

“我也会记得你。”在下床穿衣服之前，杰洛特这么回答道。

除了同床之外，他们从不共枕而眠。不管经历了狂野又激烈还是缓慢而挑逗的性爱，哈泽尔都会紧紧抱住他，但最后他们还是会回到各自卧室里。一部分是因为猎魔人在做噩梦时可能会伤害床伴，不过杰洛特看来这更像是一条约定俗成的界限：_此处我与你共享，但剩下的领域只属于我。这不是吝啬，而是坦诚：一种出于善意的行为。_

杰洛特慢慢地走向自己在要塞北翼的卧室。他很幸运，没人和他住同一间。一个舍友可能会让他的行踪暴露。有的时候他会担心自己是不是把一切都写在脸上了，只是没有人来找上他把话挑明而已。哈泽尔留下的痕迹大部分都很容易掩盖，如果有难对付的，杰洛特可以把那些归结成训练里挨的。

当听到脚步声的时候杰洛特猛地从思绪里跳出来。在他找到能一个解释自己在凌晨两点到处晃荡的理由之前，艾斯凯尔从转角处出现了。

“杰洛特，你为什么起来了？”他说，声音放低，好像是为了避免吵醒其他人。

“呃，那个，事实上……你为什么在这里？”杰洛特想起自己乱糟糟的头发还有松松垮垮的衣服，并且他清楚艾斯凯尔可不好糊弄。这个人总有一天会成为一名好教官的，毋庸置疑。

“有个年纪小的做了噩梦，剩下的几个跑来找我，显然是因为我看起来没有科恩恐怖。”他叹了口气，不过杰洛特知道对方很欣慰能收获别人的信任。之后这会在他的心上反咬一口，他想。不少年幼的孩子都没法撑过徽章试炼，这种羁绊一旦形成就必将使人痛心。

“顺带一提，你还没回答我的问题。”

杰洛特知道自己不擅长撒谎，每个人都这么说。他为找到一个模棱两可的回答绞尽脑汁，但最后还是一无所获。他几乎要直接吼艾斯凯尔了，但他意识到他的兄弟在笑。

“放松，我在逗你玩呢。只是你和塔伦之间有点猫腻，没第三者什么事，”艾斯凯尔说着耸了耸肩，“你俩很谨慎。马蒂亚斯和多尔要是让我再撞到一次……”

“其—其他人知道吗？”杰洛特打断他，冷汗直冒。艾斯凯尔友善地看着他。

“不，杰洛特。我会知道只是因为我认识你二十年了，还从来没见过你在任何人身边这么自在。”他轻笑两声，拍拍杰洛特肩膀，继续朝他自己的卧室走去。

杰洛特呆在原地，他究竟何德何能，遇上艾斯凯尔这么个兄弟。


	2. 终末与开端

**I**

与寻女小队一同旅行的时光让杰洛特体会到了一种独特的，怪异的满足感。他尊重米尔瓦（以及不，他不怕她，不管丹德里恩怎么说），在分道扬镳之前，他还和卓尔坦建立了深厚的情谊。他当然熟识丹德里恩，自从——天哪，太久了，久得甚至可以用“海枯石烂”来形容。在前路未定的世界里，友人们带给了他坚实的舒适感。最后甚至连卡希尔和安古兰在他身边都能使他保持理智，尽管有的时候杰洛特巴不得掐死他们两个。这令他想起了凯尔莫罕，特别是一个叫做兰伯特的混账。

然后是雷吉斯。

他从一开始就与众不同。杰洛特一直有种隐隐约约的感觉，但他就是没办法拨开云雾；雷吉斯单纯的处世方式吸引了杰洛特。你问他任何问题他似乎都答得上来，但他表现得十分随和，不像杰洛特遇到的一些自命清高的学者。杰洛特活得足够久，足够意识到自己对雷吉斯的喜爱之情早已扎根，迅速生长，尽管有的时候对方会像对待乳臭未干的毛孩一样对待其他人。（现在想起来这的确说得通，真的，但是他比猎魔人多出来的那些年岁还是让人不爽）

杰洛特和丹德里恩蹲在大牢里的时候，他的脑海里至少重现了一千次雷吉斯赤手将蹄铁从火中拾起的画面。他竟然冒着暴露身份的风险，换取一些对他来说无足轻重的可怜女孩的生命。即使杰洛特的怒火快要烧穿喉咙，他也无法把矛头完全指向雷吉斯，因为他也在气他自己。他早该注意到有些地方不对劲，然后让他内心里疑神疑鬼的那一部分追踪到这名老人身上。早该如此。

当雷吉斯最终返回监狱将他们救出来，他只是表现得有些自鸣得意，朝杰洛特露出了一个真诚的微笑，尽管他知道自己的伪装已经暴露了。就好像他毫不在乎，或者他在乎，只是无论如何都会作出这种选择。

杰洛特发过誓，要是这个吸血鬼还敢再回来，他会杀了对方。同时他还该死地清楚自己永远也做不到这一点。现在雷吉斯回过头来找他，还知道了杰洛特就是个烂人，知道了他在抗议与牢骚之外仍然放不下雷吉斯。

他还记得那时他一直在想，_噢不，噢，不_。他庆幸丹德里恩过于沉浸在自己的悲痛里。杰洛特恐惧任何人都能一眼看穿他当下的想法，尤其是结识他最久的朋友。

他怕雷吉斯已经注意到了，他的心在看到对方的那一刻揪紧。在知道雷吉斯是什么之后，这种感觉变得更糟了，因为显然这颗背叛了他的心脏也无法分担他的痛苦。雷吉斯回到他们身边之后仍然把他当成朋友，杰洛特觉得内心有什么地方轰然坍塌，就像破冰而下的激流，永远不会被长久地阻拦。

***

即使心里清楚这不是个好主意，杰洛特还是允许自己慢慢地接近雷吉斯。吸血鬼回应的意愿也令他吃惊。他们聊到深夜，话题包罗万象。他们一起骑行，一同进食，一切都是自然而然。雷吉斯理解了希里对他的意义，以及寻找她的迫切愿望。他倾听杰洛特支支吾吾地解释与叶奈法的关系，然后把手臂环在杰洛特肩膀上搂紧。杰洛特感到有些事情在悄然变质，但他将之埋藏在心底。

他痛苦地意识到这实在太过荒谬，一个猎魔人和一只高等吸血鬼缔结友谊，更不用说还开始爱上了他。每一样都站在他毕生所学的对立面。但是这一切又前所未有地单纯，因为杰洛特从未遇到比雷吉斯更善良的人。当然，雷吉斯巧舌如簧，但他更善于做一个倾听者。这名理发师兼外科医生正在一点点地走进杰洛特的内里，他能感觉到，无论他如何挣扎着压抑自己的思绪，它们就像是罗盘上的磁针，矢志不渝地指向新的北方。

一晚，距离雅鲁加河之战过去了一周，他们坐在外边守夜。

“我很高兴那终于结束了。”杰洛特叹了一口气，靠在一棵树上，不知道自己是在说之前的战斗还是之后的宴会。他在担心米尔瓦，担心希里，伤口依然疼痛，他受够了战争，令一切都变得混乱不堪，除了那些已经被摧毁的东西。雷吉斯看着他，黑眼睛里有思索。

“我确信你的伤已经愈合了，但你看起来还是很痛苦。我能做什么吗，杰洛特？”

“又有谁能做些什么呢？”杰洛特回话，满不在乎。他很疲惫，但他们还有很长一段路要走。

在随后的沉默中，对哈泽尔的记忆再次浮出水面。杰洛特很久没有想起那个人了。至今他还没找到一个值得信任的人来分享这个特殊的秘密，他的内心深处常常因此隐隐作痛。最终他承受住了，但这就像一块顽石压在他的心口。

他与叶奈法的关系一直阴晴不定且艰辛，两个人不断地互相伤害，总的来说这与杰拉特的期望相去甚远。他们曾经亲密无间，为了希里而团结在一起，然而……杰洛特从未想过要向叶奈法袒露自己不为人知的一部分。他们始终缺少了些什么；叶奈法在仙尼德岛失踪以后，杰洛特才意识到，如果对方还在这个世界上某个地方活着，他也不会再为爱回到她身边了。

_又有谁能做些什么呢？_杰洛特心想。他知道答案，但被掩藏了太久甚至令他感到陌生；他想被紧紧拥抱然后疼爱，就像这个世界上其他该死的凡人一样。他想保护所爱之人。也许作为一个猎魔人他在某种程度上无法做到，但那都是真的。再自私一点，他希望找到一个能理解并接受他的秘密的人。尽管不是现在，现在他们有太多未尽之事以及丞待拯救之人，总有一天会的。也许吧。

雷吉斯洞若观火，有些悲伤地笑了。他突然把猎魔人拉近身边，无视了杰洛特因惊讶而僵直的身体。雷吉斯将他拥在怀里许久，杰洛特无法辨别这个拥抱是出于友情还是别的什么。最终，他靠着吸血鬼放松下来，双臂环上对方身体，知道对方能承受自己的体重。他把脸埋在雷吉斯肩窝里，并努力不让心跳声暴露自己长久以来的渴望。这感觉很安全。

杰洛特浅闻着雷吉斯的气味，这气味似乎已经渗入了他最柔软的内里。他喉咙发涩，埋藏起来的往事再一次变得鲜活。这颗得寸进尺的心脏，汲取每一丝雷吉斯给予他的温暖，并为之疯狂。有多少次雷吉斯已经看穿了他？而每一次杰洛特都暗暗希望，自己能抛弃所谓的职业精神，只要一小会儿就好，让他感觉更像一个人。

雷吉斯在他的颈侧笑了，背叛了他的身体擅自将其解释为感觉良好，并认定这正是他当下急需的，超过其他一切。

然后雷吉斯向后撤，并非出于恶意。他的手停留在杰洛特肩上，眼里有好奇的神色。杰洛特试着对抗自己脸红的老毛病，再一次毫无悬念地失败了。即使在黑暗里，雷吉斯肯定也能看得清清楚楚，因为对方的眼睛稍稍睁大。

“在想什么，杰洛特？”他轻声说，微笑着。

杰洛特张了张嘴，什么也没说。雷吉斯没有真正远离他，直到这时杰洛特才意识到他俩贴得有多近。

“你。”他挤出一个字，嗓子干涩不堪。

雷吉斯温柔地笑了，又将他拉得更近，两人额头相贴。他的右手拇指划过杰洛特的脸颊，触碰的感觉在皮肤表面留下了一串火花。

“我承认我十分惊喜，但不太震惊，”雷吉斯细语，“然而，我认为我们不应该操之过急。如果我要得到你，我要拥有你的全部，利维亚的杰洛特。”

杰洛特吞咽，点点头，头脑被骤然延伸的万千可能性清空。他曾希望，也许是在雷吉斯回来之后就有了，希望他们能成为挚友……然后现在一切不再是奢望？仅仅这一个念头都让他的脑袋因希冀而昏昏然，他内心中的层层阴霾总算有了些许松动。

“我……我知道。我还有事要做。不过……在这之后——”

“我哪儿也不会去，”雷吉斯打断他，又一次感知到他的隐忧，尽最大努力来缓和这种痛苦。“我只是说我们还没有准备好，还不是时候。但是——”他继续说，目光坚定不移地投向杰洛特，“我们会准备好的，如果这是我们所期望的，我们就能得到它。”

雷吉斯在他的额前落下一吻，向他道晚安。杰洛特留在原地，全身被某种温暖而脆弱的情绪点燃。

**II**

在他们终于，终于离开了陶森特之后，希望几乎已经被纠结的情感和忧虑所淹没。没错，杰洛特是和芙琳吉拉·薇歌上床了，当他再也无法忍受独自一人，并渴望着某样，任何一样能让他感觉到更为真实的东西的时候。那不怎么有用，只令他落入了薇歌的计谋，但在听说了叶奈法与希里的事情之后，这些已经无关紧要了。

米尔瓦，卡希尔，还有安古兰，都很高兴能够再次动身。他们知道女术士对杰洛特的特殊吸引力，了然地在心里为他找了个借口，然而随着时间推移这让他们愈发沮丧。雷吉斯知晓他的挣扎，给予他空间。他是坚实的存在，却永远间隔一臂之遥，就好像害怕事情会变得无法挽回。杰洛特的情感早已四分五裂，可最终什么也改变不了。

_还不是时候。_

一行人再次上路，他仿佛又找回了一部分自我。几个星期以来不安的情绪在他胃里翻涌。他需要找到叶奈法和希里，如果那个叫威戈佛特兹的人渣胆敢伤她们分毫，杰洛特绝对会彻底发狂。他们被命运捆绑了太久。失去对叶的爱已经够糟的了，尽管他们过去磕磕绊绊，但至少这令他有所牵挂。他仍旧认为他们是一体的，一个由意外律带来的家庭，此刻他无比需要他们。

雷吉斯，像往常一样在他身侧骑行，全程不断向杰洛特投来视线。他看起来严肃而坚定，仅仅是他的存在就令人安心。杰洛特不敢相信他最后留了下来，但他现在就在这里。

离斯提加还有一小段路的时候，他让每个人都稍事休息并做足准备。终点近在咫尺，现在让他停下还不如杀了他，但他们为了准时到达几乎是马不停蹄，理性告诉他不该打无准备之仗。

情感却一刻也不停地抗议，即使是在他磨剑的时候。事实上，他的脑袋就像一个正在暴动的孽鬼窝。他试着喘息，告诉自己还有机会，他们还有时间，还有希望——

“杰洛特，我的朋友。借一步说话？”雷吉斯在他背后说，引得他一震。他一定是走神了没注意到对方走近。杰洛特起身掸去裤子上的灰，突然意识到自己在友人眼里有多狼狈。

雷吉斯把他们带到不远处，在树荫之间。他打量了杰洛特一会儿，满脸忧虑。

“怎么？”杰洛特打破沉默，当他实在忍无可忍。他的内心变得脆弱而千疮百孔，无论如何努力压抑都在时刻渐行渐远。雷吉斯抓紧了挎包的带子，杰洛特通过这个小动作知道他正在……紧张？

“我发现自己太优柔寡断，”雷吉斯低声说。他的黑眼睛里波澜不兴，目光落在杰洛特身上。

杰洛特的心霎时间坠到了谷底，血液冰结，有那么几秒钟他反复在想，是了，雷吉斯最后还是要离开，吸血鬼赶忙解释：“不是关于我的去留，杰洛特。我永远不会那样。是我之前对你说过的话，我感到困扰，”

直到雷吉斯将他紧紧拥在树干上，杰洛特才设法从占据全身的恐慌中恢复过来。

“我止不住地想我犯了个错误。也许我该早些让我们的感情生根发芽，”他轻声道，带着一种杰洛特无法解读的表情看向他。杰洛特可以闻到对方的味道，这安抚了他，尽管雷吉斯的话语令他脊椎都为之颤抖。

“我现在提这个实在是太过自私了，但有些时候即使是高等吸血鬼也会作出愚蠢的行为，”雷吉斯继续说，目光在杰洛特嘴上滞留了一小会儿。

杰洛特向前吻了雷吉斯，他的手自动探入对方发丝间，紧绷的情绪有了些许缓和。雷吉斯搂住他，继续亲吻，希望的火花在短短一瞬里绽放，怀抱中的吸血鬼强壮得不可撼动，而缠绕在他指尖的头发如此柔软。

这是一个甜蜜、漫长的吻，却还是结束得太早。雷吉斯看起来有些脸红，杰洛特觉得自己面颊快要烧起来。他挤出一弯小小的，恳切的笑容。

“别这么说话，雷吉斯。”

“我是个多愁善感的人，我想你现在一定猜到了，”雷吉斯回答，轻抚他的脸侧。

“那么，我以后会好好补偿你的，”杰洛特答道。离开雷吉斯的怀抱需要很强的意志力，但他们时间不多了。雷吉斯松开手，在期待之下还藏了一些俏皮。

“哦，我真是等不及了。”

***

杰洛特一路奋战解救叶奈法，不是因为他还存有爱慕，而是因为他爱着希里，他知道她对希里有多么重要。野蛮与兽性在他身体里迸发，他砍倒一个又一个敌人，直到叶奈法重获自由。他很快拥抱了她，然后他们再次分离。尽管经历了变异，杰洛特还是感到恐惧。

他的意识从表层退了下来，就像在他激战正酣时经常发生的那样。然而，某些剩余念头还在留意着雷吉斯的动作。看到对方也在同样凶猛地厮杀，一丝不切实际的希望从杰洛特心底冒上来。

然后他们就遇上了威戈佛特兹。

***

他只模糊地记得雷吉斯在他眼前燃烧，不可思议地明亮。他感到心脏带着同样痛苦的灼热。接下来很长一段时间，他对任何记忆都没有实感。


	3. 再无故事可讲

**I**

目送希里走向黑色旌旗之下，杰洛特内心里某种牵挂突然松懈了。如同一场风暴来临（不是叶奈法把他投进凯尔莫罕的湖里的那一个）。他已经很久没有感受到如此强烈的情绪，以至于第一反应是被未知的敌人暗算。当意识到自己从里到外被某样巨物碾得粉碎，杰洛特麻木地转身，半走半跑地回到了树林里。

他比想象中跑得更远，直到体力耗尽，不得不停下来倚靠在树上。莫名的情绪慢慢从心底漫上来，令他手足无措。杰洛特一拳打在冰洁的地面，指节留下了红肿的挫伤，疼痛没有起到丝毫镇静作用。他知道他很高兴看到希里遵从内心作出了自己的选择，但是现在这都结束了。杰洛特不再是她故事的一部分，甚至可能从此再无关联。他被抛下了。

悲伤决堤，杰洛特弯下腰，任由这股痛苦的情绪席卷而过。他不想哭泣，可眼泪就是不受控制地涌出，早已远去的人们又出现在他的脑海里。他想起曾经并肩作战，向他伸出援手的旧友。他想起维瑟米尔，当希里加冕为女皇时他的徽章将伴随左右。他想起叶和特莉丝，到头来他是如何帮上了这两位女士。他想起兰伯特和凯拉，两人相处的趣事总是令杰洛特和艾斯凯尔发笑。他想起艾斯凯尔，忠实而坚定不移的好兄弟，_还活着_，在这世上的某个角落。

然后他在内心深处找到了雷吉斯，自从他死后杰洛特就再也没有想过他，他不敢去想。他听见某种破碎而痛苦的声音从自己嘴里逃出，因为_他_现在就是破碎又痛苦。当一切尘埃落定，经历了所有的困难，恐惧，年岁之后，现在他终于等到了雷吉斯所说他们能够在一起的时机。_让我好等，_他干巴巴地想。过去了那么久，但对于杰洛特，关于雷吉斯的每一缕记忆都是那么清晰。

走马灯一样的回忆有点吓人，像开了闸的洪水一样势不可挡。杰洛特放任自己被这股洪流淹没，任其西东，清点着每一件坏事与好事。他为自己还记得这么多细节而小小惊讶了一阵，这些年来他从不让自己触碰任何有关雷吉斯的东西。

他的表情在笑容与哭泣之间反复，直到他倾尽所有情感。当最终翻不出任何东西的时候，他总算感觉好多了。杰洛特稍微坐直了一些，遥望着渐暗的天空。很冷，夜晚的第一颗星在他呼出的雾气中升起。这个夜将是明澈而寒冷的，就像他一直喜欢的那样。他总算能把自己冻惨了的屁股从地上移开，活动着麻木的双手。杰洛特确信现在丹德里恩和卓尔坦可能已经派出好几拨人马来找他了。

在被担心他的友人们说教一通之后，杰洛特又一次逃出了旅店。当被告知他是要_自己_出去散步，丹德里恩看起来已经在抗议边缘了，但是谢天谢地卓尔坦似乎察觉到了杰洛特的情绪，将他赶了出去，并保证会打上一品脱的麦酒在这里等他回来。杰洛特冲他们笑了笑，他曾经以为一度失去的那种喜悦又涌上心头。那种来自分享故事与打昆特的简单、轻巧的幸福感。暖意一直蔓延至他的内里，他意识到他们做到了。并不是全无损失，但是战争终于结束，生活已经在他不经意间开始慢慢重建。

他在白果园的乡间小道上漫无目的地走。爆发后他的思绪变得异常平静，更容易处理各种想法。乡民基本已经歇下了，他能自若地走在街上而不用承受任何恶毒的辱骂。他路过了矮人工匠的工房，想起许久之前接下的那个小委托，神色微变。不管在大城小镇，人们总是同样地残忍。他想知道后来白果园的人有没有再去找铁匠的麻烦。

他路过布告栏，一张巨大的华贵羊皮纸引起了他的注意。

_“召见利维亚的杰洛特阁下……”_

任何对他正式头衔的称谓都能令他皱眉，但除此之外还有别的东西更让他好奇。看到女爵的名字，杰洛特眉间的沟壑更深了，比起不适更像是出于习惯，然后他一把将这张告示扯了下来。将羊皮纸折好塞进兜里，他继续向前走，临时起意决定去拜访一下猎人米斯拉夫。

也许他会去一趟陶森特。

***

他确实去了，在去石匠住所的一路上接了不少小委托，不慌不忙。他花了点时间来收集当地的各种小道消息（平民们在战后定居下来，并且一如既往地，只要他们能够好好供奉自己的神灵，过自己的日子，就不会在意是谁在统治他们）在白果园和奥森弗特的每一个旅馆里玩了昆特牌（他还赢来一张特殊卡片，万民敬仰的丹德里恩*，当时他笑得差点被自己的酒呛到。）

*原文是Dandelion of all people，大概根据字面翻译了一下，可能有误。

他跟派尔梅林·劳恩法尔以及弥尔顿·佩拉佩兰一起骑行的时候，杰洛特觉得自己就像正在褪去一层陈旧的皮囊。破壳而出的仍旧是他，不过背负的东西略微减轻了些。他们每天都在朝着陶森特行进，尽管安娜·亨利叶塔已经迫不及待想接见猎魔人，骑士们却错误地迈着一种缓慢的步伐，和杰洛特平日里在马背上驱驾的疾速截然不同。这疗愈了他的心灵。

他们边走边交换故事，击退了几个愚蠢的强盗，还有远比这更多的食尸生物（该死的恩希尔和他的战争，杰洛特想），同时相当享受彼此的陪伴。往小了说，这种日子和杰洛特在寻女小队的时候差不多。这个比较算不上恰当，但他也不能全盘否定。寒流比他预想得更快败在暖空气阵下，冬天悄然从他身边溜走了。

到达陶森特后，一切事情正式铺开。杰洛特料想他会立马被驱赶着解决凶兽留下的种种谜团，然而事件发展的进度让他首先翻了个白眼，接着开始有些担心。他原本以为需要解决某种野蛮，没有知性，潜伏在鲍克兰下水道或者同样令人愉悦的地方的东西，恰恰相反，他察觉这一切都指向一个智慧生物，这类生物往往更加复杂，同时危险系数也成倍增加。

当他与女爵争分夺秒地寻找着拯救弥尔顿的线索时，杰洛特感到熟悉的专注力回到了脑中。这是他所熟知的，了解的；他需要保护某人，势在必行。这种想法给予了他宽慰。在迷失之后，他又重新融入了某个大目标之中。杰洛特常常在那些不同寻常的合约中表现得更为出色，而不只是普通的猎魔合约，尽管维瑟米尔总是强调猎魔人应该保持中立。

***

他走进仓库，小心地举着剑。杰洛特知道自己要处理的事情极度危险。在内心深处他甚至已经知晓这种危险，但是在直面毁灭之前，他至少要得到确认。

“我在这儿，”一个沙哑的声音说道，杰洛特转过身，心沉到了底，因为他万分肯定在他之上的身影就是他所恐惧的。一个高等吸血鬼，一个与他逝去的挚友毫无相似之处的吸血鬼。雷吉斯的话在他脑海里回荡，关于高等吸血鬼的独特性导致他们很难被分类的问题。

他有一头黑色的卷发，面容因愤怒而扭曲。当他开口，声音里充满了蔑视。他在房梁上移动，比起某种拥有细腻情感与高度智力的生物，更像一头随时要冲过来把他撕成碎片的野兽。即便仍是人形，也远没有雷吉斯看起来更像人类。

“我不是来这里谈论自己的，”杰洛特回答他，不再想东想西，明白他永远也做不好这个吸血鬼的思想工作。对方的眼中燃烧着怨恨，但同时也有悲戚，这些情绪甚至会让一个低等生物行为失控。

当野兽出现在他身后，杰洛特几乎来不及抬剑挡下第一击。吸血鬼已经变回了他的本来面目，脸上再找不到一点人类的迹象。杰洛特知道自己深陷险境，他潜意识里已经准备好战斗到最后一刻。

吸血鬼战斗的方式也像一头野兽，动作大开大合，带着不可遏制的怒火朝他袭来。他缄口不语，一次次地将杰洛特击退，利爪朝他劈去，同时喉咙里发出低沉的咆哮。杰洛特进入战斗模式，让意识退居二线，试图跟上对方的节奏。但这仅仅是权宜之计，吸血鬼开始不耐烦，他细长而锋利的爪子越来越频繁地给猎魔人造成伤害。看起来对方就是想毫不留情地干掉杰洛特，为了一劳永逸地摆脱他。

然后他凭空消失了。杰洛特持剑以待，气喘吁吁地四下张望，但他什么也看不到。他不敢有一刻放松警惕，他很确信吸血鬼正在寻找破绽。奈何杰洛特一直在失血，最终，当他再次转身，他察觉到气流有一瞬间改变，就在他后方，他_知道_这次他的速度赶不上了。

杰洛特转过身来，看着爪子刺向他的胸口，恍惚间他想起了希里，紧接着就有人在他身前现形，放任自己被捅个对穿。他目光向前看去，吸血鬼开口说话了，声音因震惊和愤怒而嘶哑。

“你应该留在原地！等待再生！”这是杰洛特第一次在他的话语中听出近似人类的情感，担忧和焦急让他的声音变了调。然后另一个人，事到如今已是将死之人，张嘴说话了，杰洛特浑身一滞，因为——

“我知道你遇上了麻烦，我能帮忙。”

这个声音完全不像一个人濒死时发出的模糊声响。他的嗓音激动而流畅，同时痛苦地令人熟悉。

“我自己解决，”吸血鬼咆哮着将手掌从那人的胸腔里取出来，而他只是将吸血鬼抓得更紧了。

“不，他是我的朋友。”

吸血鬼再度咆哮一声，化作一团红黑色的雾气冲了出去。杰洛特的眼睛下意识跟随着他，但敌人已经完全消失在他的视野里。他把剑放下，长出一口气，当他的动物本能意识到接下来的几分钟里他都没有生命危险的时候，他的感知能力又开始回到原位。他转头看向另一个人，目睹那个致命伤自己长好恢复原样，仿佛又回到了许多年以前。他喉咙里发出被勒紧的声音。

雷吉斯转过身，最后看了自己的伤口一眼，已经快要闭合了。

“没错，杰洛特，是我。”

看见对方的脸的时候杰洛特觉得世界或许对他开了个玩笑。他认得那双眼睛，就跟当年一模一样，纯黑而友善。

“雷吉斯？”他的声音哽在喉咙里，几乎拿不稳剑，这可能会让维瑟米尔在坟墓都不得安息，要是他没有被火葬的话。

“我没事，这点伤对于高等吸血鬼算不了什么。”雷吉斯轻巧地说道，但显然他不是在说身上的大洞，至少不全是。杰洛特的脚自己动了起来，他上前拥抱了雷吉斯，朋友的血涂满了他崭新的盔甲。他把头摆在靠近雷吉斯脖子的位置深吸了一口气，_没错_，是他。梅里泰莉啊，这真的是他。雷吉斯的怀抱几乎挤得他发疼，他颤抖的呼吸打在耳边。

他们维持着这样的姿势许久，杰洛特还在试着理解现状，简直难以置信。他_当然想_相信这一切，毋庸置疑。他能感觉到微笑一点一点爬上了他的嘴角，他已经很久没有发自内心的笑容了，自从……

“我很抱歉，”雷吉斯悄声说。

“为了什么？”杰洛特问道，稍微松开手，这样他才能看着雷吉斯的眼睛。吸血鬼看起来有些虚弱，他的头发是灰中夹黑，但仍然顽固地打着卷。杰洛特想要用手指梳理过那些发丝，就像很久之前那样。

“当然是为我离开了你，”他的音量依旧很低。

然后他吻了杰洛特，有那么一会儿一切都不重要了。这个吻跟当年的一样，只是现在杰洛特能够完全沉浸其中。雷吉斯亲吻着他就像他是此世唯一，带着无与伦比的珍重。尽管他觉得现在自己的内心一定是一塌糊涂，他还是努力地想要回应这份感情。

当他们终于分开，雷吉斯脸上洋溢着灿烂的笑容，眼睛里水光闪烁，杰洛特知道自己看起来大概也差不多。

“我很抱歉杰洛特，可是我们有更要紧的事要谈，”雷吉斯长叹一口气，仍然搂着杰洛特。“所有事情我之后会解释清楚，我保证。在守卫到来这里之前，我们得先谈谈把你带到这里的原因。”

杰洛特点点头，后退一步，虽然离开这个怀抱让他感觉不是很好。雷吉斯立刻伸出手牵住他，拇指摩挲着猎魔人伤痕累累的指节，仿佛无法忍受肌肤相隔的感觉。

“把我复活的生物和你在狩猎的是同一个，杰洛特，”他说道，“他的名字叫狄拉夫·范·德·艾瑞廷，我担心他遇上了棘手的麻烦。”

杰洛特听着雷吉斯的解释，忍不住和他争论（这部分也还是老样子。）他想要相信雷吉斯说的，非常想，然而他的直觉不允许。雷吉斯开始来回踱步，杰洛特记得他的习惯和脸上的表情：吸血鬼百分之百确定自己是对的，并决心让杰拉特明白这一点。如果不是那么烦人的话，这种行为本来应该还挺可爱的。

在雷吉斯走得足够近的时候，杰洛特挡在了他的行进路线上，停住了他不安的脚步。一抹微笑掠过雷吉斯的脸庞，他站定在原地，告诉了杰洛特关于恶魔的事情，话题终于来到那个让杰洛特不舒服的点。

“狄拉夫发现了我，根据我们的律法，他有选择的权利。他选择复苏我的遗体，慷慨地献出他的血，你知道这份量有多重吗？”雷吉斯说，声音更轻了，他再一次握住杰洛特的手。

“你欠他一条命。”_我也欠了他的。_

“这一举动使我们成为血亲，人类根本无法理解这种联系有多紧密。这也是为什么我能感觉到有不好的事情正在发生。”

这些话不该听着这么难受的，雷吉斯只是在对他说实话而已，却令他感到一阵空洞与辛酸。他试着掩盖这种情绪，但是显然雷吉斯也恢复了随时随地了解杰洛特感受的烦人能力。他紧紧抓着杰洛特的手，当猎魔人没有立刻看向他，他便伸手抚着对方的脸颊，温柔地转移他的视线。

“请不要这样对他或是对我。他救了我一命，也给了我机会再次找回你。”

杰洛特点点头，他会试着接受，仅仅是因为雷吉斯要求他这么做。

然而，他仍然要对狄拉夫的行为提出异议。他很高兴雷吉斯并不打算纵容这种暴行，最终在卫队闯进仓库之前，他与他的友人达成共识，要一同找到烦恼着狄拉夫的源头，只为了能让狄拉夫冷静下来不再作恶。

他们道别时，雷吉斯揉了揉他的手心，然后化作灰雾消失了。即使知道他们很快还会再见，目睹对方离去还是让杰洛特心里涌上一阵担忧。

他本来想尽快搞定守卫，但是他们还是把他缠了一会儿。他难过地得知了佩拉佩兰男爵的死讯，希望找到凶手和死因的想法在他胃里不安地翻滚。

当杰洛特总算能够脱身，他从其中一个骑士那里拿到了一张通往梅尔拉雪兹隆格公墓的地图，画得很粗糙。那个人似乎十分好奇他为什么要去那种地方，被杰洛特胡诌的关于线索之类的谎话骗过去了。老实说，杰洛特根本不在乎他信不信。他满心疲惫，满是忧虑，不过他也不记得他从前什么时候对现实充满希望。

**II**

路途不算遥远，所以他打算当晚就过去。他不想去其他地方，女爵赐予他的葡萄园可以之后再说。杰洛特在出发前花了点时间清理伤口并且包扎好，这似乎是件负责任的事情，他不想让雷吉斯一边为血的事情烦恼，一边跟他……

他们到底要做什么？

他停下脚步，坐在一块岩石上，这里是山顶，可以俯瞰山谷的美丽风光。夜幕逐渐降临，空气温暖而宜人，他盯了一会儿天空，想要搞清楚现状。归根结底，雷吉斯那个时候_的确是_死了。尽管杰洛特不允许自己为这个吸血鬼哀悼，他还是背负着雷吉斯的死走到了现在。他从不抱有期待（因为他又能期待什么呢？）可是现在……当雷吉斯亲吻他的时候他全无抗拒，就像完成他们的未尽之事。

这是最令他感到困惑和不便的。对于杰洛特来说，他们可以算是再续前缘了，然而据他所知雷吉斯还活着，花了这么多年重生，如此漫长的时间里什么事情都有可能发生，只是他还不知道。

杰洛特叹了口气，揉揉双眼然后站起来，继续朝着目的地走。他不介意这个吻，但是他要知道他们现在到底是什么关系。他得知道这个狄拉夫是谁，他和这段牢不可破的联系对于雷吉斯究竟意味着什么。在之前雷吉斯澄清那些关于吸血鬼最离谱的传说的时候，他听到对方也顺口提及了一些相关的事情，只是其中的细节他记不清楚了。他觉得在这种事情上耿耿于怀有些小气，但是他决定他至少得对自己诚实，目前而言，杰洛特只能勉强承认自己算是嫉妒了。

他记得哈泽尔一开始责备他掩盖自己的感情，他说这很幼稚，更重要的是，十分危险。

_“这就是许多猎魔人丧命的原因，杰洛特。他们拒绝接受情感，在糟糕的情况下声称他们没有这种能力，当情况超出控制的时候，他们已经大难临头了。所以让它来吧，当你已经和它打过照面，就任其自由。如果是正面的情感，尽你所能地保住它，只要它能带你度过这一天。”_

他露出了笑容，哈泽尔照顾着年轻而愚蠢的自己的记忆温暖了他，使他的脸颊微微发红，因为他永远也无法将这种照顾与肉体上的关怀分割开。他边走边想，最终应该能摆脱之前的忧虑，他太清楚他自己了。他知道如何关照自己的朋友，知道如何在希里需要他的时候尽最大努力去爱护她。他还知道如何去爱一个人，同时不给自己内心留下遗憾。

***

他在墓穴里发现了雷吉斯，看到吸血鬼选择的藏身处，他为这种恶趣味半开玩笑地谴责了一下对方，难以抑制的喜悦自他心底升起。令人怀念，雷吉斯的打趣方式和他们这种迅速拉近距离的简便途径。他甚至没有抱怨奇奇摩的事情，他什么也没说。当他靠近雷吉斯，他感觉到那种似曾相识的吸引力不断牵扯着他。无责任地遵从内心是多么轻松的一件事情啊，可杰洛特还有活儿要干。并且万一雷吉斯和狄拉夫被捆绑在了一起，他还得做些预防措施，不管会让他的心如何刺痛。

“雷吉斯，”他悄悄开口，吸血鬼看着他，一副了然的表情。“我其实很想谈谈……我们之间的事情，相信我。但在这之前我得先知道现在是什么情况。”

“自然。我绝不会那样揣测你，”雷吉斯答道，苦笑着抓紧了挎包带，“首先，我要为我早先未征求同意就吻了你而道歉。过去太久了，也正如我告诉过你，就算是高等吸血鬼有些时候也没办法表现得像——”

“人类。”杰洛特微笑着打断他，“不用道歉，雷吉斯，我不介意，天哪，我绝对不会——”他在打破他自己刚立下的规矩之前停了下来。雷吉斯轻笑一声，在这个墓穴居所里某个图书馆一样的角落找地方坐下。

“所以，呃，不论如何，”杰洛特简明扼要地说，“我们得先找到狄拉夫。”

雷吉斯轻哼着应和，“的确。可真正的问题是：狄拉夫想要什么？如果他不愿现身，我们就永远找不到他。”

杰洛特清楚这一点，当然，但是听雷吉斯亲口说出来才真真切切认识到这是个问题。他知道高等吸血鬼可以躲过任何类型的侦察咒语。见鬼，离他两米不到的地方就坐着一个，他的徽章还是安静地待在他胸前。

“认得这个吗？”他反问，把白鸦园里找到的那只断手从包里取了出来。他看到雷吉斯的眼睛瞪大了，还注意到对方的目光立刻被断手上的戒指吸引。

“是的，这样一来事情就有了转机。”雷吉斯简单调查了一下这只手，在取下戒指之前翻看了一遍，“这戒指曾经属于我，在这之前，它属于我的一位挚友。”雷吉斯顿了一下，检查着戒指，“他是一位……人道主义者，你可以这么称呼他。他认为我们吸血鬼应该尊重人类，以及这个世界里的其他古老物种。”

杰洛特抬起一边眉毛忍不住问他：“你是说不要把我们当成只适合被捕食的牲畜？”

“没错。”雷吉斯笑了，明白杰洛特理解了他的意思，“他是我改过自新的关键助力，然后我，作为回报，将这枚戒指赠与了狄拉夫。我希望这能提醒他那些人道主义的理念。”

“你听过科文奈里的组织记忆论吧？”

事到如今，杰洛特已经不会对雷吉斯结交过_科文奈里_而感到惊讶了。他听着对方侃侃而谈，发觉自己十分享受倾听雷吉斯向他解释某种复杂事物的过程。过去，雷吉斯的长篇大论常常令他感到恼火，但现在他觉得自己应该把这些东西藏在某个安全的地方，像宝物一样好好看护。

雷吉斯很快站了起来又开始踱步，他一定是有些兴奋了。杰洛特继续当他的听众，一字不差地全听进去。雷吉斯看起来衰老了一些，但行动还是一样自如，仿佛他知道他的双脚会将他带往哪里。杰洛特知道对方并非每次都是如此，不过看到这种景象还是令他有些宽慰。他也清楚对方知道杰洛特会比从前更加小心翼翼地看他，但他似乎都不太在意；更进一步地说，他可能还挺喜欢杰洛特全神贯注的目光。

**III**

“我们的确需要一些援助，”雷吉斯说，“我会请教一位朋友。”

“朋友？”杰洛特问道，有些疑惑，雷吉斯狡黠地笑了。

“自己来亲眼看看吧，”他回答说。

杰洛特跟着他走上墓穴的台阶，在他们谈话的时候夜幕已经完全降临了。雷吉斯轻轻吹了一声口哨，从大树上飞下一只乌鸦。这是只漂亮的鸟儿，黑色羽毛在新月的光辉下闪闪发亮。雷吉斯看起来只是在盯着它，两眼半闭，不过杰洛特能感觉到其他的事情：他们像是在以一种他听不太清楚的频率交流。

“他和他的兄弟们会为我们留意一下的，” 雷吉斯过了一会儿说道，鸟儿振翅飞走了，翅膀柔软的拍打声消失在夜色中。“跟我来？”吸血鬼问他，杰洛特跟着走了。

雷吉斯带他去了一处坟墓更少，长着柔软青草的清净地，对方坐下来，示意杰洛特也在自己面前的墓石上落座。杰洛特觉得他可以冒着令死者震怒的风险把他们倒下的墓碑当作长凳，于是他也坐了下来。

“现在，我们有些时间可以来讨论你之前提到的问题了，”雷吉斯说，看着杰洛特，“我相信关于我的重生以及我和狄拉夫的关系，你很想了解更多。”

杰洛特点点头，一时间竟觉得有些不好意思，雷吉斯笑了笑，将手伸进挎包掏出一瓶东西。

“我也重拾了许多爱好，虽然我不会妄图借这次谈话灌醉你，但是你介意小酌一番吗？”

杰洛特爽快地笑了一声，雷吉斯和他的曼德拉酒。往事历历在目，酒的味道几乎和当年的一模一样，那是他们刚刚遇见的时候，一位古怪的先生被他们从芬卡恩墓地的洞里拖出来，杰洛特还一直表现得疑神疑鬼。

“如果之前我还在怀疑你的身份，现在我百分之百相信了，”他告诉雷吉斯，感受着酒液顺着食道一路滑下的灼烧感。出于某种原因，雷吉斯低头看着自己的脚尖，几乎是尴尬的样子。

“这……听你提起还蛮有意思的。自从我开始重生之后很长一段时间里，我感到有些不真实，不确定自己是谁。当你被剥夺了所有感知与世隔绝，你会很容易失去自我。”

雷吉斯将下巴撑在一边手上，膝盖支着手肘，盯着柔软的草地，“包裹着我的黑暗持续了很久，杰洛特。我最后关于那场战斗的记忆是火焰朝我袭来，还有疼痛，一切都不复存在。我没有死去，但情况比那更糟。这超出了我的再生能力，所以我剩余的部分就屈服于一片虚无了。”

杰洛特的心凉到了极点。他不知道雷吉斯还没死，他无从得知。仍然，将雷吉斯独自一人扔下不管的想法让他犯恶心。他张了张嘴想说些什么，雷吉斯表情严肃，先他一步开口了。

“你当时什么都不知道，我从来没有怪罪过你。从来没有，一刻也没有。杰洛特，你绝不该为此被_谴责_。”他的声音平静，却有如钢铁般坚定。杰洛特把要说的话统统咽了回去，但仍然不能抹去他心中的悲痛。这么多年他怀着对友人的歉疚度过，即使现在能够放下一部分也让他感到不可思议。

“我在黑暗中不知道过了多久，但最后狄拉夫找到了我。他没有这个义务，可他还是选择了帮助我重生。”

又来了，这种滚烫、灼烧的愤怒。不是针对雷吉斯或者狄拉夫，而是对他自己。这股在腹中升起的无能为力的忿恨，让杰洛特猛地从临时长凳站起来，想要转身离去。他无力帮助雷吉斯，这让他觉得自己恶心不堪。最令他作呕的是他自己甚至没有去尝试，明明这一点儿也不符合他的性格。

吸血鬼在他能踏出半步之前拽住了他。

“我请求你，”雷吉斯的声音与握住他的那只手一样柔软，“让我把话说完，这之后，你可以自行离去。自从知道你还活着，我就开始酝酿这场对话，要是出了什么岔子我绝对不会原谅我自己。”他苦笑着叹了口气，“拜托，这些台词我练习很久了。”

杰洛特的嘴角微微翘起，觉得有点不可思议，明明是他亏欠的雷吉斯。对方握紧了他的手，拉着杰洛特在他旁边坐下。坐在他身边让杰洛特放松了些，仿佛他能就此确定雷吉斯还活着，而不是在与一个幻象交谈。

雷吉斯靠上他，情不自禁地，他泄出一声柔软的叹息。

“帮助一名高等吸血鬼从我这种程度的损伤中恢复，必须另一名献出他们的生命之血，不止一回。这通常不是必要的，除非受助者是对方的亲族，或者爱人。狄拉夫与我几乎陌路，也没有理由相爱，尽管如此他还是这么做了，”雷吉斯继续说道，他的头落在了杰洛特肩上。

“你知道吗，我们曾经见过。狄拉夫是第一个来告知我走在一条错误的道路上的。在我沉溺于血瘾之中时，他只和我们待了短暂的一段时间。他看到了我的挣扎，出于某种原因他认为有必要给予我一些建议。狄拉夫很早就离开了，远在我被锤成肉末之前，因此我得以独自在地下经历了好几年静思的时光。

这之后，我们再也没见过彼此。但是现在我知道了，他一直留意着我，因为当他再次找到我时，他没有犹豫。当我恢复意识发现是他救了我，我有些无法理解。狄拉夫似乎前所未有地相信着我。”雷吉斯对此摇摇头，看着猎魔人，“当然，除你之外。”

杰洛特梗住了。他做过什么值得这样？只是渴望着雷吉斯，与此同时狄拉夫将他从死亡边缘拖了回来。

“你如一名挚友接纳了我，即便我在一开始撒了谎。这之后，纵然不符合你的习惯，但你总是把我往好的一面想。然后你_爱上了我_，四百年间从未有过。我本来以为我这样不讨喜的会永远独自一人，接着你出现了，带着你的真心。这对我来说意义深刻。”

雷吉斯肯定看到了杰洛特的表情，因为他大笑起来，眼里闪烁着令人怀念的狡诈。“我当时只是故作镇静。实际上在你发现我藏在墓地里的时候，我就被你迷住了。”

“我不知道—”

“是因为我没有告诉过你。”雷吉斯替他说完，仍然微笑着。

“狄拉夫因为信任才给我他的血。我们被紧密地联系在一起，但那是一种最浓重的兄弟情谊。他给了我第二次生命和重新来过的机会。”

雷吉斯摸了摸他的脸颊，轻巧得仿佛无心之举。杰洛特感觉胸口一紧，炙热的情感填满其中。

“我……我没有等你。”

“对你来说我已经死了，杰洛特！”雷吉斯继续解释，另一只手紧紧环着杰洛特的上臂，“我从不希望你等我，一刻也没有。我在长久的等待之中花了很多时间来思考我的一生，我知道我不能奢望将你据为己有。这是实话，我希望你相信它。”

杰洛特长叹一声闭上双眼，他倚向雷吉斯仍然放在他脸侧的手掌。

“你知道我甚至无法为你哀悼吗？我试着回忆了几次，那感觉就像被开膛破肚。你已经走了，我知道，当然，但是直到希里安全了，我再也无法守护她的命运为止，我才让自己认识到这一点，我只是不敢面对它，”杰洛特告诉他，双目紧闭。当他终于有勇气睁开一条缝，他看见雷吉斯的眼眶湿润了。

“那个丫头现在怎么样？”他问到，带着多年积攒的好奇。

“她很好。实际上，是非常好。她会成为一名好女皇的。”杰洛特说，每一个字都令他哽噎。也许他终于慢慢接受了希里的选择。雷吉斯笑了，杰洛特觉得自己是一个卑鄙而粗浅的人类，然而对方看着他就像是某个值得付出一切的人。

“你不支持这个决定，但是你无论如何都会支持她。”他说，还是能够准确读出杰洛特的情绪和想法。

“我想吻你，”雷吉斯继续说道，呼吸有些急促了，“这么多年我反复咀嚼着我的情感，它们现在就挤在我的心里；一如当年，我依旧无可救药地被你所吸引。你添了更多伤疤，看起来更加伤感，但你仍然是我倾心的那个男人。”

当时，杰洛特觉得他的心脏或许会停跳。这么多年月现在看来都有了意义，因为雷吉斯回到了他身边。他就在这儿，眼里燃着一簇火焰望向他。

杰洛特小心地，轻柔地吻上雷吉斯的嘴唇。雷吉斯发出一声轻叹，好像经年的忧虑都抛在脑后了，紧接着他予以回吻，双臂环绕着猎魔人。尽管对方表示还没恢复所有力量，杰洛特在他的臂弯里仍然感到无比安全。

他们最终分开的时候，雷吉斯的脸有了一丝血色，杰洛特确信他自己的脸色肯定红得仿佛风暴来临前的天空。

“你愿意与我同床共寝吗，杰洛特？”雷吉斯问，听起来像个被幸运女神眷顾的凡人。他说得多么无辜，却让杰洛特兴奋地涨红了脸。自从雷吉斯许诺他们的关系以后他就一直等待着这个。

“毋庸置疑，”他轻笑着，“我早就愿意了，就在雅鲁加那事之后，根本不带一丝犹豫。”

雷吉斯露出微笑，看起来正在回忆当年。

“我当时沉溺在渴望之中自慰，然后你的心跳声暴露了。如果我没记错的话，你当时刚刚被封为骑士。”

杰洛特皱皱鼻子，“啊，好吧，你会不会什么时候把它忘掉什么的？”

“我绝不会忘记。”

雷吉斯拉近他，他的黑眼睛注视着杰洛特。

“以及我说话算话，我会拥有你的全部。我现在尤其想这么做。”

杰洛特的大脑颤抖着停转了。他觉得全身发热，但是与此同时他想起了他的秘密。这次它的存在感更强烈了，让他的内里都在颤抖。跟叶在一起的时候他隐瞒了这一点，然后他们的关系就逐渐走向破裂。他隐约觉得叶知道他有所保留，而这几乎令她发狂。现在他不能冒这个险，他不敢再次失去雷吉斯。

雷吉斯感觉得到他的犹豫。

“怎么了？”他问，不放过任何一个机会，“告诉我。你是我在这个世界上不愿失去的极少数存在之一，不管是什么，我都会尽力去理解的。”

“我—”他张口，但是无法组织语言。过去太久了，他已经丧失了哈泽尔教过他的简便的表达方式。

可他现在就必须让雷吉斯知道，在他们变得太过亲密之前。如果雷吉斯不能理解那些东西，他们就永远也不能在一起，杰洛特再清楚不过了。就像有只孽鬼往他脖子上咬了一口一样疼（他亲身经历过），他绝对不会让它发生。万一他们无法坦诚相待，杰洛特宁可在关系开始之前就结束。

雷吉斯不慌不忙地注视着他。他的手拢在杰洛特的后背，紧紧地搂着他。他的头垂下来抵着另一人的额头。

“拜托了，请告诉我。你知道我不会轻率地评价你。”

杰洛特深呼吸几次，这是雷吉斯，他不会厌恶地退缩。

“如果我要求你，你会读我的心吗？”

他看到雷吉斯睁大了眼睛，嘴因为惊讶而张开。

他曾经在最初建立友谊之时就告诉过对方，只要雷吉斯敢进入他的脑子，一切就结束了。彻底完结，没有例外。杰洛特的思想属于他自己，世界上没有哪个灵魂可以随意操控他。叶从来没有遵从过他的意愿，尽管不愿承认，但是这还伤他挺深的。

雷吉斯搜肠刮肚寻找一个合适的答复，他明白杰洛特的请求有多沉重。

“只有你愿意展现的那一部分，”他最终回答道，“有且仅有你绝对确定想要分享的记忆。”

他也记得杰洛特曾经设下的界限。

“没问题。我得告诉你些事，但是找不到合适的词语。话到嘴边就忘了该怎么说，”杰洛特想开个玩笑，只觉得这个玩笑干巴巴的。雷吉斯手上的力道加重了。

“如果你真的坚持……”

“我是认真的，雷吉斯，做吧。”

雷吉斯清了清喉咙，看起来十分紧张。

“如果是这样，请你专注于你想要展现的那段记忆。只要我……进去了，可以这么说，我就能搜寻到它们的轨迹。我向你保证我绝对不会迷路乱走。”

杰洛特长出一口气，脑袋突然放空。就是这样了，他会在雷吉斯面前毫无保留，这或许会毁了一切。

“来吧。”

他闭上眼睛，唤醒他在凯尔莫罕的那段记忆。

***

_他很年轻，坐立不安。他试着吃点什么，可他心绪不宁，想着最后一个委托的细节。他没能救下那个男孩。他本可以的，该死的，要是他不那么纠结于那只妖灵就好了。那玩意是孩子的母亲，老天。那孩子当然会认为她还有救。他握紧了双拳，他的脑袋里一遍又一遍回溯着被肢解的年轻身体。_

_一个声音出现了，就像流动的烟雾。_

_它令他冷静下来，即便在他感觉象是个侵略者的时候。实际上有好几次；他没有刻意记下它们，但是那个声音一直在那里，就在意识的边缘，每一次它都帮助他平息急促的心跳。_

_***_

_他们在格斗，他如获新生。就像他看到艾斯凯尔在青草试炼之后跌跌撞撞地跑出房间的时候那样鲜活，他是最后一个出来的，杰洛特冲上前去拥抱了他；就像在徽章试炼之后，感受到自己的徽章在胸前微微颤动那样鲜活。他看到哈泽尔的瞳孔，它们扩张成了圆形，现在一点也不像猫的竖缝。只剩下暖棕与深邃得见不到底的黑色。_

_哈泽尔吻了他，他觉得他应该抵抗，但是他也知道的，女孩们很好，她们很美丽。可如果非要让他选，那就是眼前的这个，不管多少次。_

_***_

_杰洛特跪在哈泽尔面前，对方的阴茎悬在前方。他的手束缚在阻魔金手铐里；这是他们第一次用上这个。另一种层面上的屈服让他有些眩晕。_

_“记得安全词吗？还有信号，拍三次？”哈泽尔的声音很温柔，他的笑容不变，眼睛里燃烧着热情的温度。_

_杰洛特点点头，感觉自己无所畏惧。_

_***_

_“大丽花！”_

_哈泽尔当即停下来。杰洛特一直不是很确定，直到他确信他需要安全词。一旦说出口一切变得轻松多了。_

_哈泽尔退了出来，温柔得让杰洛特不敢相信，然后对方把他翻了个身拉入怀中。杰洛特羞愧地发现自己在哭。该死，他们已经做了几个星期了，他应该能够承受得住。_

_哈泽尔亲吻他的眉间，双手温柔地梳理着他的头发。在那些人强迫他接受额外的突变诱发物之前他的头发本来是黑色的。_

_“嘘，杰洛特，嘘，我就在这儿，你很安全，都没事了。”_

_杰洛特抽噎着想要让自己平静下来，他们保持着相拥的姿势许久。_

_“你想要谈谈刚才发生的吗？”_

_“不。”_

_“随便说点什么都行。”_

_杰洛特深吸一口气，知道他的借口现在不管用，然后他告诉了哈泽尔他的狗屁试炼的事情，一些前言不搭后语的事情。男人对他的关怀让他几乎感觉像是被宠坏了，他坚信哈泽尔能理解他说了什么。_

_***_

_他感觉到哈泽尔的指甲扎进他的皮肤。一进门他就被按在梳妆台上。对方的指甲带出血液，一股电流向下灌入他的性器，他还需要更多，比这多得多的东西。他呻吟着向后往哈泽尔身上送。_

_“你想着这个，不是吗？我离开了一周去狩猎双足飞龙，你准备好在这之后为我献上你自己了吗？”_

_“是的，”杰洛特喘息着说，“没错，我准备好了。”_

_“这期间你碰过自己吗？”_

_“是的。”_

_“你有让自己高潮吗？”_

_“没-没有。”_

_“为什么？”_

_“因为你告诉我不准高潮。”_

_“多久一次？”_

_“在天杀的每一个夜晚。”_

**IV**

杰洛特觉得自己中途倒在了雷吉斯身上。他以为只会展现一些最简单的记忆，没想到其他东西也自然而然地流露出来了，到最后他已经满不在乎。没什么好隐瞒的，要么雷吉斯能够理解，要么他不能，至少杰洛特已经做到了坦诚以待。他让自己随着回忆被带走，不知怎地感觉雷吉斯也在他的脑袋里，帮他重温了一遍这些记忆。尽管疲惫，他找回了许多遗失的东西，在它们之中寻到了温暖的慰藉。

涌动的记忆逐渐平息下来，杰洛特意识到自己在某个时刻彻底丧失了对肌肉的控制，雷吉斯将他们转移到了草地上，他正枕着吸血鬼的大腿。睁开眼，他看到头顶流动的云朵，再一次闭上了眼睛，对抗事后的眩晕感。

“杰洛特？”雷吉斯的声音十分轻柔。

“嗯。”

他感觉到对方咯咯地笑了。

“抱歉，不知道对你来说这么激烈。”

杰洛特睁开一只眼，雷吉斯的笑容大大方方地对着他。

“远超出我的预期，”他说道，长指甲的手指梳理过杰洛特的头发，“我无法描述这对我来说有多重要，你真的未曾给他人展示过这些吗？”

杰洛特摇摇头。

“叶奈法呢？”

“不，这……不对，我没办法对她说。”

他小心地说，等待另一人对他下达审判。

迟迟未到。

“作为回报，我有些话，”雷吉斯开口，杰洛特只是静静地凝视头顶的明月，他突然好奇现在他的影子看起来是什么样，只有他一个，孤零零地落在地上。

“我意识到我们的情况有些特殊，不过，正如我多年以前就阐明的，我会全身心地爱你。虽然之前我没考虑过这方面，但有幸窥探你的记忆之后，我回想起了一些东西。”

杰洛特闭上眼睛，整个世界仿佛为对方的话语倾斜了三分。这次或许不是因为有人刚把他脑子搅了个天翻地覆，他一下子轻松多了，几乎有种飘飘然的感觉。

“如果你还愿意要我，我就是你的了。”他说，如释重负，他终于等来了意料之外的结果。

雷吉斯眼神一暗，杰洛特刚想坐起来又几乎被撞倒，高等吸血鬼急切的动作仿佛他们时日无多。

他被雷吉斯按在地上亲吻，对方似乎更加大胆了一些，舌头探进杰洛特的口腔，如探索一般，杰洛特竭尽所能也伸出舌头回应。这是个迫切的吻，尽管他们知道还有好多时间来探索彼此。杰洛特的双手穿梭在雷吉斯发丝间，触感依旧柔软，雷吉斯低吟着，对触碰很是享受。

热度在杰洛特下腹中搅动，他将手滑入雷吉斯的上衣，发现原来吸血鬼也可以像人类一样热得发烫。最终他找到了藏在层层布料下的肌肤，他发出一声愉悦的叹息，雷吉斯为此颤抖了两下。

“你太好了，”他喃喃自语，直勾勾盯着杰洛特，“ 你根本一无所知。”

“我不知道吗？”杰洛特微微笑着，反问道，对方的硬物挤在他身上，激起一股快感顺着脊椎直冲大脑。雷吉斯倒抽一口气，俯身对着他的脖颈吮吸亲吻，小心地控制着他的尖牙，为此杰洛特的反应几乎是同时的。他袒露出一边颈侧，为对方提供更多空间，呼吸紊乱。雷吉斯把这当成是鼓励的信号，咬了下去，没有刺破皮肤力度却足以留下瘀痕。

疼痛来临那一刻杰洛特感觉熟悉的镇静冲刷过他全身，咬痕虽小，火辣辣的灼烧感已经把他脑袋抹得一干二净。过去了太久，这一切对他来说几乎超出承受。他一定发出了某些声音，雷吉斯抬头看向他，不管他在杰洛特脸上看到了什么显然都极大地愉悦了他。

“_噢_，我肯定会适应这些，亲爱的，我会好好照顾你的。”

杰洛特不由自主拱起身，雷吉斯的眼睛变得跟夜晚一样漆黑。他一手将杰洛特的双腕扣在头顶，轻而易举将它们限制在那里，左手轻轻抚摸他生着胡茬的脸颊。

“我们可能会需要那些词语，吾爱。在我随心所欲使用你之前，你能不能替我解释一下它们？”

杰洛特记得雷吉斯确实看过了他_全部_的记忆，但是凡事先问问总是比较尊重人而且考虑周到。他时不时会想起他的安全词，大丽花和杜鹃花是他常用的，要记住这些也是最容易的。

“它们是安全词，如果……如果你想玩些，呃，刺激的东西，单单是‘停下’或‘不要’可能不管用，明白吗？”他解释道，雷吉斯轻轻刮蹭在他脖子上的指甲让他有些分心。雷吉斯轻哼回应，同时再次低下头慵懒地亲吻他。

“我知道了，如果你希望在某些情况下假装被强迫，你想要用特定的言语和动作传递信号。”他的声音在杰洛特的唇上震动，而他发声的方式听起来该死的性感，杰洛特咽了咽口水试图正常思考。

“差不多。大丽花是‘立刻停下’，杜鹃花意味着‘请继续，但不要超出这种程度了’。”

他听到雷吉斯急促地笑了一声。

“花朵，聪明，它们就是这个意思。‘你太冒昧了’或者‘我不喜欢你的注意’正是大丽花所指代。”他再一次吻了杰洛特，注意到猎魔人茫然地看着他，继续解释道，“是花语，人们常常用花儿互表心意，尤其是，”他一边细碎地吻着杰洛特颈侧一边说道，“当他们正在追求某人的时候。”

“杜鹃花呢？”杰洛特问他，声音已经有些喘，当然了，雷吉斯当然会懂得如何捕捉鲜花带来的晦涩讯号。

“嗯，杜鹃花经常被用来呼吁克制。也就是‘请避免过激的言语以及行为’，和你所说的完美契合。”

雷吉斯居高临下地冲他笑了，笑容既温柔又潜藏着饥渴。

“我想我明白了，我得承认，在看着你的记忆一点一点为我展开的时候，我为你的品味而惊喜。”

“怎么会？”杰洛特问道，等着对方的后话。

“你瞧，我一直梦想着能如何善用你那张漂亮的嘴，然后发现我完全有能力这么做，还能让你为之乞求，恳请我对你做各种各样的事情，让我想……”雷吉斯拖长声音，摩挲着杰洛特的脖子，吐出滚烫的呼吸，然后舔过之前的咬痕，紧接着再一次咬了他，这次更加用力。

杰洛特弓起背，迎上他的是雷吉斯的硬物透过衣服抵着他的绝妙触感。

“……让你来告诉我想要被如何对待。”雷吉斯对着他的耳朵吹气，“你要详细地对我说明，你的一切愿望。如果我满意了，或许会让你如愿以偿。”说完，他起身坐回倒下的墓石上，带着优雅的从容褪下外袍和上衣，把手套也摘下放在一旁，他的上半身已然光裸，而下半身的状况清楚地表明了他对杰洛特展露出最肮脏的性幻想的反应。

“你可以坐在这里，”他示意自己的脚边，杰洛特二话不说靠近他，他们历尽千辛万苦才走到今天，他不会浪费任何一秒。

“脱掉衣服，只留下你的裤子，”雷吉斯低声说，垂着头看向猎魔人。他的声音，曾经是柔顺而流畅，如今有了棱角。他的眼睛几乎被黑色淹没，杰洛特在脱下盔甲和底衫的时候忍不住一直瞟向他的上身。

雷吉斯没有他那么强壮，这很自然，他们生存与战斗的方式就像昼夜一样分明。他不算骨瘦嶙峋，但是他拥有的力量却近乎无声，潜藏在众目睽睽之下。他的肩膀轮廓很硬挺，连着的手臂肌肉线条十分精干，腰部收窄，线条消失在黑色长裤之下。

“喜欢你看到的东西吗？”雷吉斯问他，语气俏皮，杰洛特只是继续盯着他，露出狼一般的笑容作为回应。以众神的名字起誓，他爱得不行。雷吉斯的年长和更瘦小的身形对他来说完全不是问题；他先前尝试从对方的掌控中挣脱最后毫无悬念地失败了。对方的绅士外表下蛰伏着能瞬间压制杰洛特的生物，这一想法令他脑袋晕乎乎的。即使面对哈泽尔，他也有一战之力。彻底屈服在雷吉斯手下的想法变得危险地诱人。

他脱好衣服，把底衫扔在一旁，头靠在雷吉斯腿上，一只手顺着他的头发，松开了发带。雷吉斯的手指穿过那些银色发丝然后收紧了，轻微的刺痛化为一股欢愉漫过杰洛特的身体。

“现在，我相信我曾要求你取悦我，”他说道，带动杰洛特将脸停在他的胯下之前，“我要听到你心里在想什么，如果能让我满意，你就可以尝尝味道。”

杰洛特把手放在雷吉斯大腿上，还不敢轻易用手去触碰对方的下体，他咽了咽口水，同时在雷吉斯收紧抓握的时候忍下一声呻吟。

“说话，猎魔人。”

杰洛特极力让大脑恢复正常运转，他的鼻尖蹭着雷吉斯裤子里的硬物，他能闻到对方的一切。性欲，药草，肌肤，还有别的什么东西，像他银剑上的金属的味道。

“我想给你口交，”他说，声音有些沙哑，“我想要一个温吞的开头，因为你会拦着我，只给我尝点味道，让我追逐这种感觉。你会先浅浅地干我的嘴，然后越来越深，同时禁止我碰我自己，尽管你知道这令我疯狂。”他感觉雷吉斯的阴茎剧烈地抽动了一下，然后他咽回一声呻吟。杰洛特抬头，对方张着嘴的凝视变为一抹狂野的笑容。

“乖乖，你真是好好思量了一番，”雷吉斯轻笑着，杰洛特头发里的手稍微换了个角度，“我得承认我确实喜欢这样的展开。”

“已经……这已经在我脑袋里呆了有些时日了，”杰洛特坦白道。诚然，当他敢于奢望和雷吉斯上床的时候，他的脑袋就在不停地冒出各种想法，还有各式各样占据了他的梦的下流妄念。在陶森特的时候，他无时无刻不在为这些东西煎熬，即使他在芙琳吉拉·薇歌的床上，杰洛特想的也完全是另一个人。

雷吉斯咬着嘴唇，拉着他把脸贴上自己涨大的阴茎，那玩意到现在仍然没有得到杰洛特的照顾。“看到你对我做了什么吗？”他低语道，“我知道你也闻到了，听你细数着自己的肮脏小幻想让我几近失控。”

杰洛特用嘴隔着布料描摹轮廓，惹得雷吉斯泄出一声低吟。

“总是那么急切。”紧接着雷吉斯就解开裤子，终于将他自己从衣料中解放出来。

杰洛特看着对方的动作，雷吉斯仍然牢牢抓握着他的头发让他无法移动。雷吉斯的阴茎相当不错，他下了个定论，尽管以他的资历不太能做出客观的评价。那根东西正在为了他流着前液，弯成一个饱满的弧度，而他能做的就只是盯着看。雷吉斯的抓握放松了，杰洛特小心地向他投去一瞥。

吸血鬼看起来像在很遥远的地方，仿佛要把眼前每一个细节刻在记忆里那样审视着他。

“我可以吗？”杰洛特问，他的嘴悬于头部之上，“求你了，”他加上一句，投去一个厚脸皮的笑容。雷吉斯从神游的某处猛地回到现实，回以微笑。

“让我看看你都能做些什么吧，杰洛特。”

雷吉斯引他靠近阴茎被前液润湿的头部，指甲陷进了杰洛特的头皮，雷吉斯给予的正是他所要求的。

杰洛特舔弄着龟头，尝试将其含入口腔里。微咸的味道和雷吉斯的喘息让他回想起第一次给哈泽尔口交，他花了漫长的时间来探索技巧，在将近一个半小时的温吞爱抚后，年长的猎魔人才告诉杰洛特他要干他的嘴直到他失去知觉。

杰洛特在顶部上下舔舐，品尝对方体液的味道，他这是在给_雷吉斯_口交；虽然有些不真实，但感觉还不错。听着雷吉斯的声音，真切地感受他，一时间几乎太超过了。杰洛特的性器不停流着清液，只有在他兴奋得无以复加的时候才会这样。他继续吮吸着头部，舌尖滑过小缝，在坚实的爱抚和轻轻挑逗间往复。他很久没做过这个了，不过他的身体似乎还记得如何取悦另一名男性。

雷吉斯呼出一口气，手掌移到了杰洛特后脑，他知道接下来会发生什么。杰洛特自己的阴茎贪婪地搏动了一下，接着雷吉斯就将他压下来，把性器送进了口腔里。他的舌头沿着柱身底侧滑动，在雷吉斯继续深入的时候配合地前后舔弄，杰洛特钝圆的指甲抓在雷吉斯大腿上，留下了一串通红的印迹。他闭上眼，让步于另一方往复的动作，为他们现在营造出的景象亢奋到了极点：他双膝跪地，身前是雷吉斯在操着他的嘴，同时还在发出各种噪音。

他能感觉到雷吉斯的阴茎变得更硬，杰洛特知道吸血鬼很靠近了，他从眼角里观察到雷吉斯近乎虔诚地注视着他。突然，雷吉斯收紧了抓握，进一步将性器推得更深，杰洛特尽最大努力放松喉部肌肉，舌头在下方移动。虽然缺乏多年的练习，但他还是做到了，他辛勤工作的回报是雷吉斯高潮时双目紧闭，呻吟着挺腰的模样。

雷吉斯在他头发间的抓握稍稍松懈了，身体有些摇晃。杰洛特舔舔嘴咽下了口中的东西，几年里他从未感觉有一刻比现在更充满活力。一时间，他就只是看着雷吉斯逐渐平复呼吸，胸膛因为汗液变得光滑。

“难以想象，你太美妙了，”最终，雷吉斯吐出一句话，俯视着跪在他腿间的猎魔人。一股暖意在杰洛特腹部绽开，于是他蹭了蹭雷吉斯的大腿，感觉很满足。这才是他最擅长的，能够被允许做这些事情，而且是与雷吉斯，与他所爱慕之人一起更是让一切锦上添花。

雷吉斯轻哼一声，开始更仔细地观察他，杰洛特知道自己看起来肯定不怎么体面；他头发散乱，嘴唇颜色深沉沾满了唾液，全身上下也泛着欲望的通红。然而雷吉斯看起来十分满意，他伸手抓住杰洛特的下巴，左右转动他的脸。

“我的心为见到你这副模样而歌唱，为了我，仍然饥渴而硬挺。”这是真的，杰洛特的勃起在裤子里涨得发疼。“我很欣赏你的嘴，既擅长取悦他人又能描绘出这些让我们都享受的奇思妙想，”他继续说着。

雷吉斯引他在草地上躺下，灵巧地剥掉了猎魔人的裤子和内衣，不管怎样那些衣服现在都已经不能穿了。杰洛特感觉自己湿得一塌糊涂，尤其是雷吉斯射在他嘴里的时候，这几乎足以令他高潮。哈泽尔让他做到过一次，一边说着淫言秽语一边让杰洛特吸他的阴茎，直到杰洛特再也承受不住，没有任何抚慰就射了出来。

“你看起来很美味，”雷吉斯微笑着，毫不掩饰地打量他。杰洛特躺在地上，感到精神和身体上的赤裸，双腿大张而性器涨红，但是他自己一点也不在乎；他就是为此而活的，为了雷吉斯。

“我觉得当我操你的时候会是特别的，你会紧紧地包裹着我，准备好了要让我长驱直入，”雷吉斯轻声说，慵懒地给他手淫。他的双手十分温柔，但在他眼里闪烁的光芒更让人着迷：那是知晓杰洛特的一切都在他掌控之下的神采。杰洛特可以立刻屈服，也可以奋起反抗，两种选择都会产生同样的结果，雷吉斯狠狠地操进他的身体。

“不过在今天我不会这样做，我很喜欢从你嘴里吐出来的那些下流话，下次，你会告诉我你想要我如何占有你，然后我_会_慢慢享受它。”雷吉斯咧嘴笑了，利齿尽显。同时他给了杰洛特的阴茎一下轻微的套弄，拇指在龟头上滑动。

杰洛特为此几乎啜泣着，因为雷吉斯咕噜噜地在他耳边说这些东西的感觉实在是太好了；他向上送胯，最终感觉有什么东西冲破了极限。他高潮了，哭喊着雷吉斯的名字。他本该为自己射得如此之快感到尴尬，不过他感觉像是在高度兴奋的状态呆了几个小时了。他的高潮先冲到了顶峰，然后又慢慢缓和下来，杰洛特睁开眼睛发现雷吉斯撑在他身上，对方看起来无比高兴。他的眼睛变回了人类的样子，现在盈满了欢愉。

“你太棒了，杰洛特。”

“你也是。”杰洛特咯咯笑着，把这只吸血鬼拉下来亲吻。


	4. 坏血

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这里是Cinsinra,和duraxe02大佬一起翻译Heartease  
：）

I  
杰洛特听到轻柔的拍翼声时他正在雷吉斯居住的墓穴隔壁，靠着一块墓碑打瞌睡。渡鸦回来了，雷吉斯抬起手臂让它停靠。再一次地，杰洛特能察觉到他们之间的交流。雷吉斯沉吟着，用一根手指抚摸着小鸟的脖子。  
“你的预感非常正确，”他微笑着，对杰洛特说。  
“打探到了什么？”杰洛特问。他起身，拍落裤子上的灰尘，向雷吉斯走去。渡鸦平静地注视着他，于是杰洛特给它一个微笑。这是一个礼貌的人应该做的。  
“狗头人*的眼睛和误导怪*的唾液腺我们确实如你所料，暂时无法得到。但我的这位小朋友告诉我，有一只斑纹妖鬼在卡罗贝塔树林里的一间旧庄园别墅里定居了。”  
杰洛特嗤之以鼻。  
“斑纹妖鬼已经灭绝了天知道多久了。你知道的，我告诉过你——”  
“当地人相信那个地方被诅咒了，杰洛特，”雷吉斯打断了他的话。“这只斑纹妖鬼很有可能就被放过了，因为这些年都没人敢靠近它们的栖息地。”  
“听起来很难相信，”杰洛特说，不过他知道他会去那里检查一下的。雷吉斯显然对他有这样的影响力。“好吧。我现在去。那你去做什么？”  
雷吉斯对他微笑，就像他知道杰洛特这么做大多是为了让自己获得点清净一样。  
“我会留在这里。我需要翻阅几部大块头。我们还缺少另一样材料，收集起来可能会很麻烦。我希望能找到一样替代品。”  
杰洛特看得出雷吉斯没打算详细解释。他将吸血鬼拉过来，在他的嘴唇上轻轻一吻。  
“一会见，”他咕哝道。他感觉到雷吉斯也靠了过来，他的双手在他的背后紧紧扣住。  
“务必小心，杰洛特，”他说。

在将玛琳送回白鸦园，并与巴纳八斯巴索熟悉后，杰洛特又骑上了萝卜，开始往墓园里去。能够帮助那个女人让他感觉良好。她曾行事冷酷而愚蠢，但是在杰洛特看来，她已经受的苦已经足以作为惩罚了。他希望她能恢复健康，根据巴巴想要照顾她的决心，她完全可以康复。杰洛特打算在最糟糕的情况过去后为她提供一个住处。玛琳在去往葡萄园的路上短暂地昏迷又醒来，但在她清醒的时候，能看出她有敏捷的头脑和温和的内心。  
这一次他不需要从一堆怪物巢穴中爬过才能到达他爱人的临时住所。他发现雷吉斯在快速浏览一本沾满了灰尘的书，但他看上去已经放弃挣扎了。寻找最后一样材料的工作显然进行的不太顺利。  
“拿到唾液了，”他以问侯的方式说。“顺便设法救了那只斑纹妖鬼。”雷吉斯瞪大了眼睛，接过了小瓶子并开始检验内容物。  
“真的？所以这终究是个诅咒。”  
“是啊。玛琳·特拉斯达玛拉，我的意思是，这是她的名字。某个乞丐诅咒了她。”  
“确实如此。你一提起这个，我倒想起听说过一个关于那个宅邸的小姐失踪的故事。她现在在哪儿？”  
“在白鸦葡萄园。我的管家正在照顾她。”他看见雷吉斯的微笑扯开成了一抹坏笑，于是叹了口气。“是啊，安娜·亨利叶塔认为赠与我一个葡萄园挺合适的。你可以待会再嘲笑我。”  
“利维亚的杰洛特，一位地主，”雷吉斯自言自语，还坏笑着，明显对抛弃这个话题不太热切。“我猜想并没有几个猎魔人能够拥有房产。”他靠过来，拥抱了杰洛特。“我的小鸟们告诉我你干的很棒。我很高兴没人需要受伤。”  
“用你的渡鸦们监视我了，雷吉斯？”杰洛特一边回抱一边问道，在吸血鬼的气味的包裹中深吸一口气。  
“只是为了留意一下我的爱人。如果事情向糟糕的地步发展，我就会第一时间来帮你，”雷吉斯贴在他的颈侧哼道。  
听到雷吉斯称呼他为爱人在杰洛特的内心留下了一些有趣的东西，虽然他意识到他在自己的脑海中也是这么称呼吸血鬼的。他决定迟些再细品这些想法。  
“所以，我们需要的最后一样材料是什么？”他问道，终于从拥抱中抽身。雷吉斯神情痛苦地做了个鬼脸。  
“按照现在的情况，我们确实遇到了点问题。这剂煎药需要一种血液。血液必须来自和我们正在寻找的对象同类的生物。”  
杰洛特耸耸肩，并不是很明白。“这个嘛，我刚好认识一个可能愿意帮忙的高等吸血鬼。”雷吉斯摇了摇头。  
“这次……不一样。你看，就像高等吸血鬼不受肉身形体的限制，我们的血液也随着我们的情况而改变。简单地说，它的化学成分会在某种情况下发生巨大的改变，比如说，当人沉浸于野兽般的狂怒时。”  
杰洛特看懂了谈话的走向，而且他一点都不喜欢。  
“所以，想要拿到符合要求的血，我们要……不，你需要……”  
“把自己暴露在我多年未曾感受过的血欲中，是的，”雷吉斯替他说完了句子。他看着他的笔记，眉头皱得更深了些。  
“长话短说，我需要让自己进入强烈的精神觉醒的状态。短暂的，疯狂的，狂暴的。并且那肯定会非常，非常的危险。”  
杰洛特对雷吉斯伸出一只手，雷吉斯毫不犹豫地抓住了它。  
“不过你不会伤害我的，对吧？你还是……你。”雷吉斯抓紧了他的手并移开了视线。  
“你的信任对我来说就是整个世界，杰洛特，不过并没有那么简单。你可曾见过一个处于血怒的困顿中的高等吸血鬼？谁都说不清我会或不会做出什么，即使承认这一点使我痛苦。”  
“所以……我们不应该用这个办法？”杰洛特问，他的大拇指摩挲着雷吉斯的手。雷吉斯叹气，并直视着杰洛特的眼睛。然后他跟杰洛特讲起了有关迪沙谬那的事。

杰洛特在他的愤怒和警惕冒头前就能闻到玻璃瓶里的东西。  
“你疯了吗？你是个正在恢复的血瘾者。”  
“你的暴怒令人心暖，杰洛特，不过你必须保持冷静。我没有选择。”  
“你有。雷吉斯，看着我。我不会为了完成一个委托而把你暴露在不必要且可避免的危险下。该死的，这个委托完全可以失败，我才不在乎，只要保证你安全。”  
雷吉斯为此看了杰洛特一眼，他的脸色苍白憔悴，很可能是因为他刚刚喝下了一份渡鸦的血液，但他的眼神突然变得非常柔和。  
“我并不知道你的感情如此深厚。原谅我杰洛特，看起来我总是假设关于你的事，稍后又被你证实为错误，单纯的因为你是这么奇妙的一个人。”*

杰洛特想不出该怎样回应他，只能摇着头，心里全是担忧。  
“现在看来，木已成舟。我们应该出发了，”雷吉斯接着说。

迪沙谬那下的地牢使杰洛特毛骨悚然。他没有经历过任何类型的巫术，但这里的空气都透着一股子不对劲的感觉。就像上百个生灵在这死去，然后被困在这里，因为它们没法离开这个黑暗的，荡着回声的地方。刺鼻的味道从他喉咙中涌出。他心想这会不会就是叶奈法当时在罗伏藤将史凯裘从他那可悲的坟墓中唤回时的感觉。  
“麻烦你把诱饵放好，杰洛特。”  
雷吉斯的声音很紧张。他站在那个高笼子的隔壁。笼子的金属在它独自屹立的多年来未曾积攒一丝锈痕。它让杰洛特想起多年前他在维吉玛见过的绞刑架。镇里的人叫它们暗影之地。那个地方也有相似的氛围，一种消极的恶意，只是远没有这里的强烈。笼子看起来其貌不扬，但雷吉斯看着它的黑眼睛里有一丝隐晦的厌恶。  
杰洛特设置好了诱饵，清理了一些隧道里的废弃物，尝试不去想它们是为什么，怎么被建起来的。他的听觉能捕捉到很远处的食腐生物的动静，它们终于捕捉到了诱饵那甜蜜的，腐坏的臭气。  
“我准备好了，”他告诉雷吉斯。雷吉斯点了点头，没有看他。杰洛特看见了他踏进笼子里时的颤抖。他愿意付出任何事，只要让他能抓起吸血鬼，然后以双脚能承受的最快速度滚出这个受诅咒的地方，但他知道这是不可能的。行动已经开始了，他能听到怪物们接近的声音。  
“你得把我关好，锁起来，”雷吉斯咆哮出来，伸直了手去够那个铸在笼子里的，看上去很残忍的镣铐。杰洛特照做了，感觉马上就能吐出来。当雷吉斯被固定好后，他似乎放弃了伪装。他的指甲变尖变长，双眼完全变黑了。  
“我们必须这么做，”他嘶声说，甚至整个身体都在痉挛，他的脸扭曲着，变成了野兽的形态。杰洛特知道这是因为他自己，他的血正在折磨雷吉斯。他拉动扳手，古旧的铁链将笼子往上拉，拉离了他能碰到的距离。他能听到雷吉斯破碎的呼吸，即使是在他的感官对他发出见到第一只食腐生物的警告时。  
这场搏斗本身不是他在糟糕的一天里不能应对的。他砍穿了食尸鬼和尖刺魔们，试图避免被割伤。有一只破土而出的蝠翼魔看上去更难对付，但它也是只老东西了，在自己毫无挑战的觅食地里变得粗心大意。  
不，真正让他差点失手的是被迫听着雷吉斯痛苦的嚎叫声，以及短暂瞥到雷吉斯在笼子里左冲右撞的样子。要是他知道事情会变成这样，他会把脚跟怼进地里，一根筋地拒绝这么做。他怀疑这就是雷吉斯不告诉他的原因。这令杰洛特为他心疼。  
终于把怪物宰到一只不剩了，杰洛特看着最后一只卡塔卡恩在嗅到一丝雷吉斯的气味后仓皇逃走。当他确定它跑没影了后，他向扳手跑去，并将笼子放下。  
在笼子里，雷吉斯已经变型到笼子允许的极限了。杰洛特从没被雷吉斯的这个形态吓到，这单纯是他的另一面罢了。他总想着，如果他连直视这位吸血鬼的真实的模样都做不到，他就是这个世界上最糟糕的伪君子了。而且杰洛特已经看过他的这个形态好多次了，通常都是在他们一起战斗的时候，不过其他的情况也有。  
不过现在有些不一样。以前，他一直都绝对确信那就是雷吉斯，无论他看上去怎么样，不过现在他的样子让杰洛特同时想起了低等吸血鬼和战斗中的狄拉夫。他的身上有些阴暗的感觉，但杰洛特不能确切指出是什么。这感觉很不对劲，令人不适地堆在他的肚子深处。  
雷吉斯的手腕在大量流血，镣铐磨进了他的皮肉里。在杰洛特挣扎着靠近他时，他不断发出咆哮和尖叫。杰洛特尝试放空自己的脑子。他需要现在就取血，不然全部的努力就徒劳了。他的动作自动且实在，他试着避免被雷吉斯抽搐的爪子割伤。他让一些雷吉斯的血滴进他携带的小瓶里。当他搞定后，他将小瓶装好，感到力量从他的肌肉中流失。  
雷吉斯在痛苦地扭动，他的感官明显过载了。他漆黑地双眼就像夜里的深塘*，它们紧盯着杰洛特，充满愤怒。即使他们之间如此亲密，他也无法靠近更多，不过杰洛特现在看出为什么雷吉斯说这会非常危险了；要不是笼子禁锢着他，雷吉斯立刻就会扑向他的喉咙。

他不责怪雷吉斯，一分钟也没有。他单纯的希望他能做些什么来减轻他的痛苦。  
“这些血几小时内就会干，”他告诉那个藏起了他的爱人和朋友的生物。“很快就结束了，我向你保证。”他的声音干涩刺耳。他感觉自己一无是处。  
他跪下来，以便能清晰地看到雷吉斯。他开始清洁他的剑和铠甲，保证将上面沾的所有污血擦干净。他检查了自己的身体，顺便清理了他受的几道伤。随后的全部时间他都在进行一段能让雷吉斯也害羞的独白。他放任他低沉的声音从一个话题到另一个话题地游荡，他只是无法单纯地坐着，在沉默中等待。这也许能带给雷吉斯一丝细微的安抚，好几次杰洛特都感觉能从他被迫披上的残暴面具后看见他真正的自我。  
当杰洛特终于看着长爪消失，雷吉斯人类的面孔回归时，他立刻就站到了笼子边。他解开铁链，令他惊恐万分的是，雷吉斯委顿在笼子底部，看着就像他已经准备好晕过去了。杰洛特猛地拧开笼门并将雷吉斯拢在双臂中，捧着他的头。  
“雷吉斯？回答我，求你了。”他听得出自己的声音有多害怕。  
“这真是……令人不适，”雷吉斯咳嗽着，他的手伸过来虚弱地抱紧他。他睁开了眼睛，比平时更充血。在昏暗的光线下，杰洛特看见他的皮肤像鬼一样灰白，因布满冷汗湿滑无比。  
“年度最不实的陈述啊，雷吉斯，”他嘲弄道。他感觉自己随时会歇斯底里地爆发。“你准备好回家了吗？”  
“是的，麻烦你。”  
杰洛特将吸血鬼的手臂丢过他的肩膀，带着他往楼梯上走。雷吉斯的膝盖在最后几步放弃工作了，于是猎魔人无视了他语无论次的拒绝，并干脆地将吸血鬼抱起来走进了夜晚的清新空气中。  
等他包扎好雷吉斯，他们就骑着马回去了。雷吉斯坐在他前面，往后靠近他的胸膛里。萝卜看上去并不在意多出来的这份重量，只要不需要她跑起来。杰洛特全程都把右胳膊环在雷吉斯的腰上。当这位吸血鬼轻笑着问起这件事时，杰洛特告诉他，他不想看见他从马鞍上摔下去跌进阴沟里。真相是，他必须将雷吉斯搂近自己，感受到他稳定的心跳贴着自己的胸膛。雷吉斯给了他一声满意的哼哼，显然看穿了他，只是不打算揭穿他的焦躁不安。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 第一部分，剩下的慢慢补上噢。
> 
> *我玩的是美版游戏不带中文字幕所以我不知道血与酒中文版这两个怪物是怎么翻译的。于是上猎魔人维基参考了。  
*Forgive me Geralt, it seems I always end up assuming things you later prove false simply by being the amazing person you are.  
原文多么诗意，天天都被自己干巴巴的翻译气哭，我不配呜呜呜。  
*deep pools of night  
到底是一深池的夜色还是我翻译的那样？我语法不太行。


End file.
